Complicated Love
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Cinta ini terlalu rumit. Dan Wonwoo tak pernah mengaharapkan kisah cinta seperti ini. Kisah cintanya yang benar-benar menyedihkan. Kekasih yang berselingkuh dengan Sahabatnya sendiri dan seorang adik kelas yang sering mengganggunya. / cerita dengan Couple dari Seventeen sebagai cast nya/ pairing temukan sendiri didalamnya/
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated love**

 **Cast**

Jeon Wonwoo

Choi Seungcheol

Kim Mingyu

Yoon Jeonghan

 **Pairing**

SeungWon

MeaNie

SeungHan

 **Warning**

Banyak Typo, Boys Love/Yaoi, sedikit moment Meanie/?, membosankan.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Wonwoo hanya bisa mematung didepan pintu ruang latihan. Tangannya masih menempel dikenop pintu dengan keadaan pintu sedikit terbuka. Sedikit, tapi cukup untuknya melihat keadaan didalam ruangan. Keadaan yang sekian kalinya terjadi dan membuatnya harus menelan pil pahit.

Lagi, dirinya melihat sang kekasih duduk berdua, dengan posisi sahabat yang dianggap kakaknya sendiri bersandar dibahu kekasihnya. Dan sesekali sang kekasih akan mencuri ciuman dipipi sahabatnya.

Sungguh, kakinya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan menjauh. Air mata mengalir setetes demi setetes dari kedua matanya. Itukah yang dinamakan persahabatan. Mana ada sepasang sahabat yang saling berpelukan dan berciuman. Ahh, mungkin saja ada, dan pasangan sahabat itu adalah Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan.

"Hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Tak ada," jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Kau menangis hyung," kaget Mingyu saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Aku tak menangis," ujarnya. "Dan kusarankan untukmu agar tidak masuk dulu keruang latihan," lanjut Wonwoo lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar studio latihan yang selalu mereka pakai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya menangis," gumam Mingyu.

Penasaran, membuat Mingyu membuka pintu ruang latihan perlahan. Dan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan didalam membuatnya benar-benar marah.

"Kau menyakitinya lagi Choi Seungcheol," geram Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Nahh kita sudah sampai, cepatlah keluar. Aku tak mau kau sampai telat dikelasmu," ujar Seungcheol.

"Ne hyungiee," ujar Wonwoo sambil membuka seatbelt nya.

"Chagia, sepertinya aku tak bisa menjemputmu nanti. Aku ada urusan dengan dosenku," jelas Seungcheol.

"Tak apa hyung, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung," ujar Wonwoo.

"Anak pintar," Seungcheol mengacak gemas rambut Wonwoo, "Belajarlah yang rajin agar kau bisa cepat lulus dan aku bisa segera melamarmu," lanjut Seungcheol.

"Aishhh hyung kau membuat rambutku berantakan," keluh Wonwoo, "lagipula kau saja belum lulus dan belum bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri, lalu kau berani mau melemarku? Jangan harap kau mendapat restu dari orang tuaku,"

"Eitss chagi kau jangan meremehkanku, sebentar lagi kuliahku lulus dan aku akan meneruskan perusahaan appaku. Kau yakin orang tuamu masih tidak mau memberikan restunya?" goda Seuncheol.

"Hehh,, kau benar. Orangtuaku pasti memberikan restunya padamu calon presdir," ujar Wonwoo dengan sesikit meledek.

"Kkkk~ sudah sana cepat masuk sebelum dosenmu datang,"

"Ne hyung, sampai nanti. Kau hati-hatilah menyetirnya," Wonwoo memberikan sedikit ciuman dipipi Seungcheol dan keluar dari mobil Seungcheol.

"Belajarlah yang rajin Choi Wonwoo," goda Seungcheol sebelum melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Melihat mobil Seungcheol menjauh, Wonwoo kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan melepas topeng cerianya yang baru saja dia pakai dihadapan Seungcheol.

Selalu seperti ini. Wonwoo akan selalu melupakan kejadian kemarin dan membiarkan hatinya yang sudah berdarah. Dia hanya belum siap untuk kehilangan Seungcheol dari hidupnya. Hatinya belum bisa kehilangan walau nyatanya sudah banyak luka yang ditorehkan Seungcheol.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam kampusnya. Rasanya malas sekali untuk mengikuti kelas hari ini. Inginnya sih kembali pulang dan berbaring dikasur empuknya.

"Pagi Wonwoo hyung," sapa Mingyu dengan nada cerianya.

"Hemm, pagi," balas Wonwoo singkat.

"Cuaca hari ini cerah loh hyung. Tapi kenapa wajahmu suram begitu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kau yang menyapaku membuat wajahku menjadi suram," jawab Wonwoo asal.

"Ahhhh bercandamu itu ga lucu loh hyung,"

"Aku memang sedang tidak bercanda,"

"Mwo? Jadi kau serius? Omona, maafkan aku yang sudah membuat wajah mu suram hyung. Aigooo harusnya aku tidak menyapamu tadi," dan Mingyu tiba-tiba saja menjadi berlebihan.

"Pfttt, wajahmu benar-benar aneh Kim Mingyu. Aku hanya bercanda tadi, jadi berhenti memasang wajah orang frustasi seperti itu," ujar Wonwoo dan berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu tersenyum dengan wajah fruatasiku," gumam Mingyu.

"Yakkk hyung jadi kau hanya mengerjaiku eoh? Tunggu aku hyung," Mingyu berjalan menyusul Wonwoo yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan dikoridor kampus mereka.

Inilah kebiasan Kim Mingyu setiap harinya. Selalu datang pagi dan berdiri disamping pohon sakura didekat gerbang, menunggu Wonwoo nya melewati gerbang dan akan menyusul Wonwoo untuk berjalan bersama dikoridor.

Mingyu hanya ingin melihat senyum indah Wonwoo dipagi hari. Senyum yang tak akan dia dapatkan kalau dia tidak menggangu Wonwoo dipagi hari.

.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali Choi Seungcheol," kalimat pertama yang Jeonghan ucapkan setelah memasuki mobil Seungcheol.

"Mian baby, aku harus mengantar Wonwoo kekampusnya lebih dulu. Biar bagaimana pun dia masih kekasihku," jelas Seungcheol.

"Ya, aku tahu dia memang kekasihmu makanya harus lebih diutamakan. Berbeda denganku yang hanya menjadi selingkuhanmu," ujar Junghan dengan nada merajuk.

Chup~

Seungcheol yang gemas mencium sekilas bibir Jeonghan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi Jeonghan. Kau bahkan tahu kepada siapa aku lebih mencintai," ujar Seungcheol lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju kampus mereka.

"Seuncheol kapan kau akan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Wonwoo?"

Pertanyaan Jeonghan menjadi pemecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sedari tadi. Tapi itu bukanlah pertanyaan bagus untuk Seungcheol. Dia masih bingung bagaimana harus menjawab. Dia juga masih bingung kenapa hatinya sedikit tak rela untuk melepaskan Wonwoo dari dekapannya. Padahal sudah jelas kalau dia benar-benar mencintai Jeonghan.

"Aku tak tahu. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi Jeonghan, aku akan segera menyelesaikan semua ini," jawab Seungcheol.

"Aku lelah untuk selalu bersabar Seungcheol," ujar Jeonghan dan memilih memejamkan matanya. 'Aku juga lelah menyakiti hati namja sebaik Wonwoo,' lanjut Jeonghan dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku nae Cheonsa," dan Seungcheol menggengam tangan Jeonghan erat saat lampu merah menghadang perjalanan mereka. Dibawanya genggaman tangan mereka dan mencium lembut punggung tangan Jeonghan.

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur mulai berhembus cukup kencang sore itu. Sebagian orang lebih memilih didalam rumah untuk mengahangatkan tubuh. Tapi itu tak berlaku untuk Wonwoo. Musim gugur adalah musim kesukaannya dan dia tak mungkin melewatkan udara segar dimusim gugur. Wonwoo masih betah membaca bukunya dibangku taman. Dinginnya udara Musim gugur tak mengganggunya sedikit pun.

"Ini coklat hangat spesial untuk kekasihku yang manis," Seungcheol mendudukan dirinya disamping Wonwoo dan memberikan satu cup coklat hangat.

"Gomawo Seungcheol hyung," ujar Wonwoo saat menerima coklat hangat pemberian Seungcheol.

"Cheonma chagi," balas Seungcheol.

Wonwoo meminum secara perlahan coklat hangatnya. Taman ini mulai sepi, mungkin karna hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Wonnie~ ya sebaiknya kita pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam dan udara mulai dingin, aku tak mau kalau kau sampai sakit," ajak Seungcheol.

"Hmmm kau benar hyung, sebaiknya kita pulang saja,"

Wonwoo menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menaruhnya kedalam tas. Dia mengikuti Seungcheol yang sudah berdiri lebih dulu dan merapikan mantelnya.

"Kajja~" Seungcheol mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Wonwoo. Mereka mulai berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Sedikit membuat tangan mereka menghangat ditengah angin musim semi.

Andai mereka bisa seperti ini terus menerus, Wonwoo bahkan rela melakukan apapun agar Seungcheol bisa selalu disampingnya. Tanpa adanya bayang-bayang Yoon Jeonghan. Namun harapan Wonwoo sepertinya terlalu tinggi. Karna nyatanya hati Seungcheol sudah terbagi. Bahkan mungkin sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milik Jeonghan.

"Kita sudah sampai, masuklah aku tak mau kau semakin kedinginan," ujar Seungcheol sambil merapikan syal yang melilit leher Wonwoo.

"Kau tak mau mampir hyung? Umma dan Appa sedang tak ada dirumah, sekalian temani aku sampai mereka pulang hyung," pinta Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin sekali menemanimu Wonnie~" ujar Seungcheol, "Tapi tugas kuliahku masih menumpuk dan aku harus mengumpulkannya besok, mianhae aku tak bisa menemanimu" dan raut menyesallah yang Seungcheol perlihatkan kepada Wonwoo.

"Ahhh begitu," Wonwoo mengangguk tanda dia mengerti, "Tak apa hyung, aku bisa sendiri ko dirumah. Kau pulang saja dan cepat selesaikan tigas kuliahmu. Aku tak ingin nilai-nilaimu menjadi jelek," lanjut Wonwoo.

"Kau memang kekasihku yang paling pengertian," ujar Seungcheol "Kalau terjadi sesuatu atau kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau harus menghubungiku, arraso!" lanjutnya.

"Arraso hyung,"

Wonwoo berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih berdiri mematung didepan pagar rumah Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku Woonie. Aku kembali berbohong kepadamu," gumam Seungcheol lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan Wonwoo merasakan perutnya lapar. Diambilnya ponsel yang berada dimeja lalu mendial nomor Seungcheol. Namun yang terdengar hanya suara operator yang menyambutnya.

"Aishh kenapa ponselnya tak aktif," gerutu Wonwoo.

"Lebih baik aku pergi mencari makan diluar," gumamnya.

Wonwoo lalu mengambil mantelnya yang masih bertengger diatas sofa. Berjalan keluar rumah dan pergi setelah mengunci pintu rumah dan memastikannya sudah aman.

Kota Seoul memang selalu ramai walau jam sudah menunjukkan waktu yang mulai larut. Masih banyak toko-toko yang buka bahkan ada yg sampai 24 jam. Wonwoo berjalan santai menuju kafe favoritnya.

Dengan tangan yang dimasukan kesaku mantelnya guna menghalang dinginnya angin malam yang membuat tangannya seperti membuka. Dia terlalu buru-buru sampai tak sempat mengambil sarung tangan. Walau bukan musim dingin tapi udara Seoul dimusim gugur juga cukup dingin.

Kafe yang ditujunya sudah dekat, dia sudah bisa melihatnya. Wonwoo hanya perlu menyeberang jalan saja. Dirinya sudah berdiri didekat lampu penyeberangan, matanya memandang kesegala arah dan tanpa disangka menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang menarik dimatanya.

Wonwoo terbiasa melihatnya, namun hatinya masih belum terbiasa. Kakinya bahakan masih saja bertahan ditempat itu padahal otaknya sudah memerintahkan kakinya untuk melangkah pergi. Lagi dan lagi, luka baru kembali ditorehkan oleh kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Mingyu keluar dari toko buku langgangannya. Dia baru saja selesai melakukan pekerjaan part timenya sebagai kasir ditoko buku itu. Mingyu bukanlah orang yang berasal dar keluarga tidak mampu tapi hobinya lah yang membuatnya mengambil pekerjaan part time.

Udara malam ini cukup dingin untukknya. Hari ini dia pulang agak malam karna toko buku tempatnya bekerja benar-benar sedang sibuk. Padangan Mingyu tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Orang itu berdiri didekat lampu penyeberangan dengan tatapan kosong terarah kedepan.

"Apa yang sedang dilihat Wonwoo hyung," gumam Mingyu.

Penasaran, Mingyu mengikuti arah pandangan Wonwoo. Dan lagi dia juga melihatnya. Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung yang sedang makan bersama dikafe. Itu akan terlihat biasa saja kalau mereka tidak saling menggenggam dan Seungcheol tidak mencium punggung tangan Jeonghan.

Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Menahan dirinya untuk menghampiri Seungcheol dan memberinya sebuah pukulan. Karna Mingyu tahu dia tak berhak ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

Teringat oleh Wonwoo, mingyu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat Wonwoo berdiri tadi dan dia tak menemukan Wonwoo disana. Mingyu berlari mencari Wonwoo dan dia menemukannya dibangku taman dekat situ. Dihampirinya Wonwoo yang sedang duduk, namun suara tangisan menghentikannya. Dia bisa melihat bahu Wonwoo yang bergetar. Dia juga bisa mendengar tangisan pilu seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Tangisan itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Hal yang paling tak ingin Mingyu dengar adalah tangisannya.

Wonwoo masih menangis, isakan itu bertambah keras. Mingyu melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Wonwoo dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Wonwoo. Dibawanya namja itu kedalam dekapannya dan dia bisa merasakan tubuh Wonwoo menegang sebentar. Mungkin dia tak sadar kalau ada Mingyu disampingnya.

"Mi-mingyu Hiksss,"

"Menangislah hyung. Menangisalah sampai kau puas kali ini aku mengijinkanmu menangis. Keluarkan semua bebanmu dan luka dihatimu," Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

Mendengar perkataan Mingyu membuatnya benar-benar menangis kencang. Hati nya benar-benar sesak dan hanya menangislah yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini.

"Hiksss Mingyu Kenapa hikss ini masih menyakitkan," gumamnya ditengah isakannya.

"Apa aku tak pantas dicintai, apa aku kurang menarik untuk Seungcheol hyung hiksss," racau Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kurang Mingyuu hiksss apa yang kurang hahhh dariku hikss,"

Mingyu tak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya. Karna Mingyu tak tahu apa yang tidak dimiliki namja sesempurna Wonwoo bagi Seungcheol. Mingyu hanya bisa mengeratkan dekapannya. Dan membiarkan namja yang dicintainya menangisi kekasih bodohnya.

.

.

.

Malam mulai larut, Mingyu memutuskan untuk menggendong Wonwoo menuju rumahnya. Dia tertidur setelah puas menangisi namja bodoh itu. Tubuh Wonwoo sepertinya bertambah kurus, terasa ringan saat menggendongnya. Dan itu membuat Mingyu sedih.

Gerbang rumah Wonwoo sudah terlihat, dia membuka gerbang rumah itu dengan sedikit kesulitan. Lalu melanjutkan lagi langkahnya. Tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu bermaksud membukanya tapi ternyata pintu itu terkunci.

"Hahh terpaksa membangunkannya," gumam Mingyu.

"Woonie hyung irreona~" ujar Mingyu pelan.

"Nghhhh~" suara Mingyu cukup untuk membangunkannya.

Perlahan matanya mulai terbuka dan dia menyesuaikan pandangannya. Saat matanya menatap keatas, wajah Mingyu yang sedang tersenyumlah yang dia lihat.

"Mingyu~" gumam Wonwoo.

"Bangunlah hyung, kita sudah sampai dirumahmu," Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo dan memagangi bahu Wonwoo yang sepertinya masih lemas untuk berdiri.

"Aku tertidur ya?" tanya Wonwoo dan Mingyu menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Dan kau yang menggendongku sampai rumah?" dan sekali lagi anggukan Mingyu lah jawabannya.

"Gomawo Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo tulus.

"Cheonma hyung, sekarang masuklah. Diluar sangat dingin hyung, nanti kau bisa sakit," suruh Mingyu.

"Kau tak mau menginap saja Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tak usah hyung. Aku pulang saja, aku tak mau ummaku khawatir hyung,"

"Ahh kau benar, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu,"

"Ne hyung, jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jendela sebelum tidur," ujar Mingyu.

"Iya Mingyu,"

Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya tanpa menengok kearah Mingyu. Melihat sang pujaan hati sudah memasuki rumahnya, Mingyu mulai melangkah untuk pulang. Namun saat akan membuka pintu gerbang Wonwoo, suara seseorang membuatnya berhenti.

"Mingyu tunggu," teriak Wonwoo.

Mingyu membalikkan tubuhnya dan dia bisa melihat Wonwoo yang berlari kearahnya dengan sebuah syal ditangannya.

"Kau harus memakai ini, cuaca malam ini semakin dingin. Aku tak mau kalau sampai kau sakit Gyu," ujar Wonwoo saat memasangkan syal miliknya keleher Mingyu.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku menangis malam ini. Terimakasih karna sudah menjadi sandaranku malam ini,"

Dan hal tak terduga terjadi. Wonwoo mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Dan itu untuk ucapan terimakasihku, selamat malam Mingyu,"

Wonwoo berlari kembali memasuki rumahnya tanpa menunggu balasan darinya. Bersandar dipintu yang baru saja ditutupnya dan merasakan hatinya yang perlahan menghangat.

"Aishhh kenapa aku malah mencium pipinya, Jeon Wonwoo pabbo," gumam Wonwoo.

Sementara Mingyu masih terdiam mematung didepan gerbang rumah Wonwoo. Dia masih tak percaya kalau Wonwoo baru saja menciumnya walaupun hanya dipipi. Perlahan senyum merekah dibibirnya, dieratkannya syal milik Wonwoo dilehernya, aroma Wonwoo tercium disyal ini. Mingyu keluar dari halaman rumah Wonwoo dan menutup gerbangnya.

"Semoga ini pertanda kau mau membuka hatimu untukku, Wonu hyung," gumam Mingyu dengan sedikit berharap.

.

.

.

Memilih adalah satu hal yang paling sulit dilakukan. Apalagi kalau harus memilih salah satu dari orang yang ada dihatimu. Dan hal itu sedang dialami oleh Seungcheol, dia bingung siapa yang harus dipilihnya. Sebut saja dia orang brengsek karna mencintai dua orang sekaligus.

Seungcheol mencintai Wonwoo, kalau tidak mana mungkin mereka bisa bertahan hampir 3 tahun. Tapi Seungcheol juga tidak bisa memungkiri perasaannya pada Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan adalah sesosok malaikat untuknya.

Mereka berteman baik bahkan sebelum mengenal Wonwoo. Jeonghan adalah sosok penguatnya saat harus kehilangan ibunya saat dia bahkan baru memasuki sekolah menengah pertama.

Tapi itu tidak membuatnya jatuh cinta pada sosok Jeonghan atau lebih tepatnya tidak menyadarinya. Seungcheol justru jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang dikenalkan oleh Jeonghan yaitu Jeon Wonwoo. Saat itu mereka sedang melakukan latihan -Jeonghan dan Seungcheol ikut komunitas dance cover- dan Jeonghan datang dengan membawa seseorang yang manis menurut Seungcheol.

Jeonghan bilang dia adalah temannya ditempat les yang ternyata sangat tertarik dengan dance cover. Jadi Jeonghan berinisiatif mengajak Wonwoo untuk melihat mereka latihan. Melihat bagaimana Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis saat itu membuatnya langsung jatuh cinta. Terserah kalau kalian mau menyebutnya terlalu berlebihan tapi itu sungguh terjadi padanya.

Mereka berkenalan secara biasa. Saling berjabat tangan dan mengucapkan nama masing-masing. Mungkin biasa bagi Wonu, tapi tidak biasa bagi Seungcheol karna dia sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Seungcheol benar-benar melakukan rencana pendekatannya. Dimulai meminta nomor Wonwoo kepada Jeonghan, mengiriminya pesan pesan selamat pagi atau selamat malam, mengajaknya jalan-jalan untuk mengisi waktu luang dan terkadang mengantar-jemput Wonwoo kesekolah atau ketempat les.

Dan semua harapan Seungcheol terwujud di malam tepat 4 bulan usaha pendekatannya dengan Wonwoo. Dia menyatakan cintanya kepada Wonwoo dihadapan semua teman-teman dance covernya dan betapa bahagianya kala pernyataan cintanya dibalas oleh Wonwoo.

Mulai hari itu mereka resmi berpacaran, tapi tak semua orang merayakan hal itu dengan hati yang gembira. Karna nyatanya ada dua hati yang terluka diatas kebahagian mereka.

Ya, kalian benar. Memang ada dua hati yang terluka. Pertama adalah hati seorang Yoon Jeonghan yang sudah mencintai sahabatnya sejak dulu dan kedua adalah hati seorang Kim Mingyu yang ternyata menyimpan perasaan kepada sunbaenya sejak berada ditingkat kedua sekolah menengah pertamanya yang sama dengan Wonwoo. Diam-diam Kim Mingyu sudah mencintai Jeon Wonwoo. Bahkan sampai melanjutkan kesekolah yang sama dengan pujaan hatinya.

Seungcheol merasa semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun sepertinya itu tidak benar. Ditahun keduanya menjalani hubungan dengan Wonwoo, tepat setelah mereka merayakan Anniversaey mereka yang kedua masalah mulai terjadi.

Seungcheol mendengar kabar kalau orang tua Jeonghan memilih berpisah dan pengurus rumah Jeonghan menghubunginya karna khawatir dengan Jeonghan yang belum pulang kerumah padahal malam sudah sangat larut.

Seungcheol juga khawatir, dia mengecek ponselnya dan syukurlah gps Jeonghan menyala jadi dia bisa melacaknya. Segera disusulnya Jeonghan saat tahu kalau Jeonghan ternyata ada disebuah bar dikawasan gangnam.

Seungcheol menjemputnya dan mengantar Jeonghan pulang. Saat dirinya bersiap kembali kerumahnya Jeonghan menahannya. Dan Jeonghan mulai mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Dari sana akhirnya Seungcheol tahu kalau ternyata Cheonsanya ini menyukainya sejak lama.

Seungcheol merasa bersalah kepada sahabatnya karna dirinya sungguh tidak peka terhadap perasaan Jeonghan. Jeonghan sudah banyak berkorban untuk dirinya. Bahkan Jeongahn lah yang membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan masa lalunya. Tegakah dia menyakiti hati Jeonghan terus menerus? Tentu saja dia tak tega. Di pagi hari, dimana Jeonghan baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, Seungcheol mengutarakan keputusannya kepada Jeonghan.

Meminta Jeonghan menjadi kekasih keduanya dan melakukan hubungan terlarang dibelakang Wonwoo, kekasih Seungcheol sekaligus sahabat yang sudah Jeonghan anggap sebagai adiknya. Sisi malaikat Jeonghan tentu saja menolak karna dia tak ingin menyakiti Wonwoo tapi sisi iblisnya terus mendesaknya kalau dia berhak mendapatkan hati Seungcheol karna bagaimanapun dia dululah yang mencintai Seungcheol dibanding Wonwoo.

Akhirnya tepat hari itu mereka berdua menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih dibelakang Wonwoo dan semua teman-teman mereka. Keputusan yang diseseali Seungcheol diawalnya namun tidak saat mereka sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari 2 bulan. Seungcheol akhirnya sadar kalau hatinya mulai benar-benar mengganggap Jeonghan kekasihnya dan sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan nama Wonwoo dari sana.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tuhan. Aku tak mau menyakiti hati kedua malaikat mu walau nyatanya aku sudah menyakiti mereka tanpa sadar," gumam Seungcheol yang sedang terbaring ini terlalu berat untuk hidupnya. Dan dia sungguh lelah dengan semua ini.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

Hai aku bawa ff baru disini. Entah kenapa kejadian dimasa lalu kembali teringat dan membuatku ingin menulisnya sebagai ff. Mian kalau misalnya kata-katanya terlalu lebay atau jelek. Karna sungguh aku tak bisa memilih kata-kata yang bagus hahahaha. Maaf untuk Seunghan Shippee karna sudah menistakan otp kalian. Tapi sungguh aku juga suka Seunghan, hanya saja aku membutuhkan mereka untuk menjadi peran yang sedikit antaonis disini. Dan ff ini kemungkinan hanya akan sampai 2 atau 3 chapter saja. Untuk ff ku yang lain masih dalam proses. Mumpung lagi libur 4 hari jadi mau kugunakan untuk mengetik ff waks.

Jangan lupa diriview oke dan terimakasih untuk yang udah review di ff ku yang lain.

Salam Meanie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Love**

 **Cast**

Jeon Wonwoo

Choi Seungcheol

Kim Mingyu

Yoon Jeonghan

 **Pairing**

SeungWon

MeaNie

SeungHan

 **Warning**

Banyak Typo, Boys Love/Yaoi, sedikit moment Meanie/?, membosankan.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Pagi mulai datang, sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya melalui celah jendelanya. Merasa terganggu, Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan menghalau sinar matahari dengan tangannya. Setelas selesai melakukan peregangan, dirinya mulai bangun dan duduk diranjangnya. Menengok kesamping kirinya dan dia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya dengan mata yang terlihat sembab bekas menangis kemarin malam dicermin.

"Hahh," Wonwoo menghela nafas lelahnya berharap kalau masalahnya juga ikut menghilang.

"Aku malas sekali hari ini," gumamnya.

Matanya memandang Jam dinding yang terletak disamping meja belajar. Jam 8, itu artinya kelas pagi sudah dimulai dan dia benar-benar terlambat. Mungkin membolos sehari bukan masalah. Dia bahkan tak pernah bolos dimata pelajaran apapun. Bisa dibilang ini adalah acara bolos pertamanya.

Kembali berbaring, itulah yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Memandang langit-langit kamarnya, memikirkan kisah cintanya yang sungguh sangat rumit untuk dia pahami. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan kisah cinta seperti ini. Kekasihnya sendiri berselingkuh dengan sahabat yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakak sendiri.

Ingin rasanya dia membenci kedua orang itu. Melabrak mereka saat mereka berduaan. Namun hati Wonwoo tak pernah bisa membenci mereka. Cintanya yang masih untuk Seungcheol membuatnya tak bisa membenci pria itu. Perhatian Jeonghan juga tak bisa membuatnya membenci Jeonghan.

Kadang dia berpikir, kenapa bisa mereka berdua berpacaran dibelakangnya. Apa mereka berdua tak memikirkan perasaannya seperti dia yang memikirkan perasaan mereka.

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau memikirkannya," gumam Wonwoo lalu kembali memejamkan matanya dan menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu beranjak dari pohon yang biasa dia pakai untuk bersembunyi dan menunggu Wonwoo datang. Setahu Mingyu, Wonwoo punya kelas pagi hari ini. Tapi sampai sekarang belum terlihat sedikirpun sosoknya. Wonwoo adalah tipe orang yang tak pernah membolos. Dan mendapatkan Wonwoo tak datang hari ini membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Wonwoonya baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak sakit kan?

Akhirnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk memasuki kelasnya lebih dulu baru menjenguk Wonwoo dirumahnya. Hari ini ada kuis di mata pelajaran matematika. Dan dia tak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja walaupun sangat ingin.

3 jam berlalu dan kelas Mingyu akhirnya selesai. Dia buru-buru merapihkan peralatannya dan berjalan keluar kelasnya. Beruntung hari ini dia hanya punya 1 kelas dipagi hari. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya diparkir.

Memasuki mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya menuju rumah Wonwoo setelah memasang seatbeltnya. Sedari tadi Mingyu sudah mengirimkan pesan Line pada Wonwoo. Namun tak ada satupun yang dibalas maupun dibaca olehnya.

20 menit perjalanan akhirnya Mingyu sampai dirumah Wonwoo. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Wonwoo dan turun dari mobilnya. Berdiri didepan pagar lalu memencet bel yang ada ditembok samping pagar.

5 menit

10 menit

Masih tak ada jawaban, dan itu menambah kekhawatiran Mingyu. Lagi, dia memencet bel rumah keluarga Jeon dan kali ini akhirnya ada respon.

"Nuguya?" tanya seseorang melalui intercom. Dan Mingyu bisa mengenali kalau itu adalah suara Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung, ini aku Mingyu. Izinkan aku masuk hyung, jebal," pinta Mingyu.

"Oh Mingyu~ tunggu sebentar," ujar Wonwoo.

Detik berikutnya gerbang didepan Mingyu terbuka otomatis. Mingyu memasuki perkarangan rumah Wonwoo dan kembali mengetuk pintu rumah Wonwoo. Tak lama pintu didepannya juga terbuka.

"Mingyu~ ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Wonwoo heran.

"Emm tak ada apa-apa hyung, aku hanya khawatir saat tahu kau tidak masuk kuliah hari ini. Makanya aku mengunjungimu dirumah untuk memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja," jelas Mingyu panjang lebar.

Sekilas Mingyu bisa mencium bau gosong dari dalam rumah Wonwoo. Dengan penasaran akhirnya dia bertanya kepada Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung rumahmu bau gosong, apa kau memasak sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Ahhhhh omona aku sedang memasak telur," Wonwoo baru teringat kalau dia sedang memasak. Dia berlari menuju dapurnya dan Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo kedapur setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu rumah Wonwoo.

"Hiksss hikssss~"

Mingyu mendengar suara isakan, dia menghampiri Wonwoo yang sepertinya sedang menangis didekat kompor.

"Hyung~" panggil Mingyu dan menyentuh bahu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya Mingyu melihat wajah menangis Wonwoo.

"Huweee bagaimana ini Mingyu telur gorengnya gosong. Dan aku tak akan bisa makan hari ini hiksss," ujar Wonwoo berlebihan.

"Aigooo hyung, kau kan bisa memasak telur lagi atau memasak yang lain," hibur Mingyu.

"Ta-tapi hanya telur itu yang kupunya dan hikss a-aku hanya bi-bisa hikss memasak i-itu," ujar Wonwoo dengan sedikit terbata.

"Hemmm," Mingyu memasang pose berpikir, "Ahh bagaimana kalau kita belanja kesuper market dan aku akan memasakan kau makanan yang sangat enak, otte?" usul Mingyu.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?" tanya Wonwoo sangsi.

"Hei, kau meragukan kemampuan memasak chef Mingyu eoh?"

"Anioo, hmm baiklah kau boleh memasakanku makanan. Tapi kalau sampai tak enak kau harus menerimu pukulan dariku bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Mwo? Yak hyung bagaimana bisa begitu. Kalau seperti itu lebih baik kita tak usah makan saja," rajuk Mingyu.

"Kkkk~ aku hanya bercanda Gyu-ieee~" ujar Wonwoo sambil mecubit gemas kedua pipi Mingyu.

"Aihhh bercandamu tak lucu hyung,"

"Emmm maafkan aku. Baiklah aku keatas dulu mengganti pakaian dan mengambil uangnya, kau tunggulah disini, " Wonwoo berjalan menuju tangga dan dia kembali berteriak kepada Mingyu.

"Kalau haus ambil saja sendiri minumnya dikulkas Gyu-ie, anggap saja ini rumah sendiri,"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Wonwoo. Matanya mulai memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Wonwoo, ini pertama kalinya dia bermain kerumah Wonwoo. Rumah ini sangat nyaman dengan banyak foto yang tertempel didinding. Sepertinya keluarga Wonwoo sangat menghargai moment-moment yang mereka lewati.

Merasa haus, Mingyu berjalan menuju kulkas. Dirinya terpaku didepan kulkas. Foto-foto yang tertempel dikulkas membuat dadanya sesak. Foto-foto polaroid Seungcheol dan Wonwoo lengkap dengan tulisan yang penuh dengan kata romantis. Sungguh dia tak rela melihat Wonwoo bersama Seungcheol. Tapi mereka berdua tak salah. Dirinya lah yang salah, karna terlalu pengecut untuk mengejar Wonwoo secara terang-terangan dan lebih memilih menjadi bayangannya.

Haus nya sudah hilang entah kemana. Melihat foto-foto itu membuat mood nya sedikit menurun. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang santai dan duduk disofa dekat televisi. Kembali menyesali keputusannya yang tak pernah mencoba melakukan pendekatan dengan Wonwoo sebelum dia mengenal Seungcheol.

"Aku sudah siap Gyu, kajja kita pergi," suara Wonwoo membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi .

Wonwoo melihat raut wajah Mingyu yang berbeda dari sebelum dia tinggal.

"Kau baik-baik saja Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir.

Mingyu berdiri dihadapan Wonwoo. Memunculkan sedikit senyumnya dan menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo dengan anggukan.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja? Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, kau tak perlu khawatir terhadapku," jawab Mingyu. "Kajja kita pegi ke supermarket. Aku ingin cepat-cepat memasakan sesuatu yang enak untukmu," ujar Mingyu dengan nada yang dipaksakan ceria.

Wonwoo tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Mingyu. Raut wajah yang terlihat seperti menahan kesakitan. Dan genggaman tangannya terlalu erat menggenggamnya. Apa ada seseorang yang membuatnya emosi? Begitulah pemikiran Wonwoo. Dia tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya dirinya lah yang menjadi penyebab sakitnya Mingyu dan harus menahan emosinya. Lebih tepatnya foto-foto kemesraannya dengan Seungcheol lah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah tiba disupermarket, meski bukan hari libur supermarket ini tetap ramai. Mingyu yang bertugas membawa troly belanjaan dan Wonwoo yang mengambil bahan yang mereka perlukan.

"Mingyu apa lagi yang harus kita beli," ujar Wonwoo.

"Emmm sepertinya kita membutuhkan keju dan cream hyung,"

"Baiklah kajja kita cari~" Wonwoo berlari menyusuri rak mencari tempat keju dan cream. Mingyu hanya mengikutinya dengan santai. Dia senang bisa melihat senyum manis Wonwoo. Sepertinya Mingyu sudah melupakan masalah Foto tadi.

"Gyu~ sini aku menemukannya," seru Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghampiri tempat Wonwoo berdiri dan menempatkan dirinya disebelah Wonwoo.

"Gyu~ menurutmu keju mana yang harus kita beli?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Emmm yang ini saja hyung," Mingyu mengambil satu keju dengan bungkus berwarna biru.

"Keju ini lebih enak dari keju yang lainnya hyung," jelas Mingyu.

"Baiklah kita ambil itu," ujar Wonwoo. "Sekarang kita cari creamnya," dan Wonwoo kembali berjalan diikuti Mingyu.

Wonwoo sudah menemukan creamnya lalu dia menaruhnya ditroly.

"Sepertinya sudah semua Mingyu,"

"Kauu benar hyung, kajja kita kekasir,"

Mereka berjalan kekasir. Sesekali Mingyu akan mengeluarkan candaanya dan Wonwoo akan mereponnya dengan sebuah kekehan dan senyuman. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo melupakan masalahnya dan terfokus pada kegiatannya dengan Mingyu. Sepertinya hati Wonwoo sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu sangat lucu sekali hyung, kau lihatkan bagaimana namja itu jatuh karna terpeleset,"

"Kau ini orang jatuh masa malah kau tertawakan, kan kasihan dia,"

"Tapi tetap saja ekspresinya lucu sekali hyung,"

Wonwoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat Mingyu masih saja menertawakan kejadian yang mereka lihat saat keluar supermarket tadi. Berjalan kearah dapur dan menaruh semua bahan-bahan diatas pantry.

"Mingyu kau jadi memasak untukku kan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja jadi hyung," Mingyu berjalan menyusul Wonwoo kedapur. Dia memakai apron biru yang tadi disodorkan oleh Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo memakai apron berwarna pink milik ibunya.

"Hyung kau lucu sekali memakai itu, neomu neomu kyeopta," puji Mingyu.

"Aishhhh aku pasti aneh memakai apron berwarna pink, ini memalukan kau tahu," gerutu Wonwoo.

"Ani ani, kau sangat cocok memakai itu,"

"Ahhhh sudah lupakan saja masalah apron, jadi apa yang bisa kubantu untukmu? Kupikir aku tak bisa membantu mu memasak karna aku sendiri pun tak tahu bagaimana caranya memasak," jelas Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu kau bantu aku mencuci sayurannya lalu dipotong kecil-kecil, Arraso hyung,"

"Emm aku mengerti Gyu~"

Mereka memulai acara memasaknya. Mingyu sibuk menyiapkan air untuk merebus spaghettinya dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan lainnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo sedang fokus mencuci sayuran-sayurannya.

Wonwoo mulai memotong-motong wortel menjadi bentuk dadu. Tangannya sedikit gemetaran saat memotong wortel, maklum saja ini adalah pertama kalinya Wonwoo memegang pisau untuk memotong sayuran. Saking gugupnya tanpa sadar jari telunjuknya teriris oleh pisau.

"Akhhhh,"

Mendengar pekikan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu mengalihkan fokusnya. Dia melihat telunjuk Wonwoo dengan darah yang mengalir. Dengan cepat dirinya mengambil jari Wonwoo dan membawanya ke wastafel untuk dibasuh air.

"Aigoo hyung kenapa bisa sampai teriris seperti ini sih,"

"Uhhh aku hanya tak terbiasa memotong sayuran. Dan karna terlalu gugup aku malah mengiris telunjukku," adu Wonwoo.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal hyung, jadi kau tak perlu membantuku,"

"Tapi aku ingin membantumu," gumam Wonwoo.

"Hahhh, sekarang dimana kau menaruh kotak obat mu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Di lemari atas paling kanan,"

Mingyu berjalan menuju lemari yang dimaksud. Membukanya dan mengambil kotak obat. Kembali dia menarik pelan jari telunjuk Wonwoo dan meneteskan obat merah keluka iris Wonwoo.

"Shhhh," ini cukup perih untuk Wonwoo.

"Tahan lah sebenatar hyung," selesai mengobati, Mingyu tak lupa menutup luka itu dengan plester. Dan mencium jari telunjuk Wonwoo.

"Cepat sembuh ne, jangan membiuat Wonwoo hyung merasakan sakit lebih lama," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo terpaku menatap wajah Mingyu. Namja itu, kenapa dia sebaik ini padanya. Perlakuan Mingyu membuat hatinya menghangat. Kenapa dia bisa merasakan hal seperti ini. Dia tak jatuh cinta pada Mingyu kan.

"Anioo aku tak mungkin mencintainya. Hatiku hanya milik Seungcheol hyung, aku hanya mencintai Seungcheol hyung," gumam Wonwoo meyakinkan dirinya.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu hyung?" tanya Mingyu yang mendengar Wonwoo bergumam.

"Ahhh a-ani aku tak berbicara apapun," elak Wonwoo. "Aku harus kekamar mandi dulu, Gyu," dan Wonwoo berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri didapur.

"Hahh," Mingyu mengehela nafasnya. "Sesulit itu kah untuk menerima kenyataan kalau kau mulai mencintaiku hyung. Tak bisakah kau melepaskan Seungcheol dan mempercayakan hatimu padaku," gumam Mingyu miris.

.

.

.

Satu minggu Sejak kejadian mereka memasak bersama, Wonwoo belum bertemu lagi dengan Mingyu. Dan ternyata Mingyu sedang pergi berlibur kekampung halamannya untuk menenangkan diri. Setiap dia bertanya, Mingyu hanya akan menjawab kalau Wonwoo tak perlu tahu masalahnya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan anak itu.

Wonwoo berjalan menysuri koridor kampusnya. Seungcheol sudah menunggunya didepan gerbang kampus. Biasanya ada Mingyu yang selalu menemaninya berjalan dikoridor. Entah kenapa dia jadi merindukan sosok Mingyu. Terlalu sering bersamanya membuat dirinya aneh saat berjalan sendirian seperti ini.

Mobil Seungcheol sudah terlihat. Wonwoo bergegas menghampirinya dan memasuki mobil Seungcheol.

"Siang chagia~" sapa Seuncheol lalu mencium sekilas bibir Wonwoo dan membantu memasangkan seatbeltnya.

"Kau pasti lelah sekali hari ini,"

"Sedikit melelahkan, tapi aku masih punya tenaga untuk kencan kita ~" ujar Wonwoo.

"Kkk~ syukurlah kalau begitu, emm tapi kita kerumahku dulu nde. Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada janji untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Junghan, sekalian kau bisa istirahat dulu sambil menungguku selesai mengerjakan tugas dan kita akan berkencan sepuasnya. Tak apa kan?" tanya Seungcheol.

Wonwoo sempat terdiam. Raut wajahnya sedikit mengeras saat mendengar nama Jeonghan disebut. Tapi dengan segera Wonwoo kembali merubah raut wajahnya. Dan membalas dengan tambahan senyum manis darinya.

"Tentu saja tak masalah hyung, aku juga merindukan Jeonghan hyung. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak saling bertemu,"

Seungcheol melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat tinggalnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. Seungcheol tak merasa heran sedikit pun, dia hanya berfikir kalau Wonwoo sedikit kelelahan dengan tugas-tugas kuliah yang -katanya- menumpuk. Kalau saja Seungcheol peka, dia akan tahu kalau Wonwoo sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kebiasaan yang akan dia lakukan saat merasa gelisah dan tertekan.

.

.

.

Rumah Seungcheol besar tapi tak lebih besar dari rumah Wonwoo. Sebenarnya orang tua Seungcheol dan Wonwoo adalah rekan bisnis. Ibunya Wonwoo juga adalah teman baik mendiang ibu Seungcheol. Dan betapa bahagianya mereka saat mendengar Seungcheol dan Wonwoo berpacaran. Membuat mereka tak perlu bersusah payah menjodohkan putra mereka untuk mempererat kerja sama kedua perusahaan besar.

Terlalu sering bermain dan menginap dirumah Seungcheol, membuatnya hafal dengan tata letak ruangan dirumah ini. Wonwoo sudah berjalan lebih dulu menuju kamar Seungcheol. Sang tian rumah sedang sibuk menyiapkan cemilan dibawah dan menolak saat Wonwoo menawarkan diri untuk membantunya.

Saat membuka pintu hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok pria berambut panjang yang duduk membelakangi dirinya diatas kasur Seungcheol. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Namja itu memutar badannya dan menghadap kebelakang.

"Kau lama sekali Seung- Wonwoo," Jeonghan terkejut. Dia pikir Seungcheol lah yang membuka pintunya tapi ternyata seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang membuka pintu.

"Hai Jeonghan hyung," sapa Wonwoo dengan suara ceria nya. Berjalan menghampiri Jeonghan setelah menaruh ranselnya didekat meja belajar Seungcheol.

"Hai Wonwoo," balas Jeonghan

Wonwoo menidurkan dirinya disebelah Jeonghan yang sedang duduk mematung.

"Lama tak bertemu Jeonghan Hyung,"

"Ahh ne, kita sudah lama tak bertemu Wonu-ya," balas Jeonghan canggung.

Suasana dikamar Seungcheol terasa menegangangkan. Aura canggu benar-benae terasa. Wonwoo masih tiduran diranjang Seungcheol sambil memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Jeonghan sendiri sedang sibuk berpikir, untuk apa Seungcheol mengajak Wonwoo kesini.

"Hai princess-princess ku, cemilan kalian sudah datang,"

Dan suara Seungcheol memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Dia masuk dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya berdiri kokoh 2 toples kue coklat dan keju serta tiga gelas lemon tea.

"Hyung aku bukan princess," Wonwoo merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Jeonghan hyung lebih pantas kau sebut princess karna rambutnya panjang dan wajahnya cantik seperti yeoja," ledek Wonwoo.

"Y-yakk apa-apa an perkataanmu itu, Jeon Wonwoo," kesal Jeonghan.

"Hahaha~ kau benar chagia, Jeonghan memang pantas disebut princess karna wajahnya yang cantik,"

Dan Wonwoo bisa melihat tatapan penuh cinta yang Seungcheol berikan pada Jeonghan yang juga sedang membalas tatapannya. Apakah Seungcheol terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari kalau ada dirinya disini. Apa dia sudah tak peduli dengan perasaannya. Lagi dia merasakan sesak yang amat menyakitkan dihatinya.

"Hyung aku pinjam komikmu ne, aku tak ingin mati kebosanan saat menunggumu menyelesaikan tugasmu,"

Suara Wonwoo membuat kedua orang itu memutuskan tatapan mereka. Seungcheol lupa kalau ada Wonwoo disini. Dan dia berharap semoga Wonwoo tak menyadari hal itu.

"Ne, chagia bacalah sesukamu. Kebetulan aku baru membeli komik baru kemarin,"

"Ayayy captain," jawabnya -berusaha- ceria.

Sudah 1 jam Jeonghan dan Seungcheol mengerjakan tugas mereka. Ini bahkan sudah komik kelima yang Wonwoo baca, dan dia sudah mulai bosan. Sepertinya mereka berdua masih lama menyelesaikan tugasnya. Merasa bosan, Wonwoo menaruh komiknya diatas nakas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Seungcheol membelakangi mereka berdua.

Perlahan Wonwoo mulai menutup kedua matanya, rasanya lelah sekali. Jeonghan yang mulai merasa pegal sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ini melelahkan sekali," keluh Jeonghan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu," tawar Seungcheol.

"Anioo, tak perlu. Bukankah lebih baik kita cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini dan kau bisa cepat cepat berkencan dengan Wonwoo," ujar Jeonghan sedikit ketus.

"Hemmm sepertinya nae cheonsa sedang cemburu eoh," goda Seungcheol.

"Aku tak cemburu," elak Jeonghan dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Kau yakin tak cemburu? Jadi kau tak keberatan kalau aku pergi berkencan dengan Wonwoo sekarang,"

"Yakk Choi Seungcheol," tanpa sadar Jeonghan berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

"Ssstt, suara mu bisa membangunkan Wonwoo, cheonsa," peeingat Seungcheol.

"Hahh baiklah aku mengaku kalau aku cemburu, kau puas," dan Seungcheol tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"Lagipula seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kau ada janji kencan dengan Wonwoo, kita bisa membatalkan janji kita dan mengerjakan tugas ini lain waktu," lanjut Jeonghan.

"Dan aku akan kehilangan waktu berdua denganmu," Seungcheol mengelus pipi Jeonghan dengan lembut.

"Lagipula aku baru ingat janji kencan itu setelah membuat janji denganmu," sekilas diciumnya bibir merah Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol pabbo jangan seenaknya menciumku, kau lupa kalau disini ada Wonwoo,"

"Wonwoo sedang tertidur jadi dia tak akan tahu apa yang kita lakukan cheonsa," ujar Seungcheol.

"Ckkk, kau benar-benar pria brengsek Choi Seungcheol,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Jeonghan menarik tengkuk Seungcheol dan mencium bibir Seungcheol yang dibalas lumatan oleh sang pemilik bibir.

Mereka hanya tak tahu bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Dengan menutup matanya, telinganya jadi lebih peka dan bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Suara khas orang yang berciuman menjadi musik yang mengiringiri air mata Wonwoo. Sekarang bukan hanya hatinya yang mati rasa tapi sekujur tubuhnya sudah terasa mati baginya. Hanya tinggal menunggu malaikat mencabut nyawanya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Ini aku kebut ngetiknya mumpung idenya lagi mengalir dengan deras diotakku. . Seseorang sadar kalau cerita yang kubuat adalah cerita yang menyangkut dirinya juga. Seseorang yang selalu menyemangati diriku melakukan banyak hal. Ada yang pm keaku kalau cerita yang kubuat alurnya terlalu pasaran dan membosankan untuk dibaca. Sempat membuatku kehilangan feel sebenarnya padahal aku sendiri sudah memberikan warning untuk tidak membaca bila tidak suka. Dan mak Jeonghan sakit? Demi apa? Nyesek banget denger berita ini. Kumohon mak untuk selalu menjaga kesehatanmu. And terima kasih banget buat yang udah review di ff ini ^^ untungnya ingat email jadi bisa baca reviewnya. Karna ternyata banyak review yg ga masuk di ff ini.

Sekali lagi Don't forget to Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Complicated Love**

 **Cast**

Jeon Wonwoo

Choi Seungcheol

Kim Mingyu

Yoon Jeonghan

 **Pairing**

SeungWon

MeaNie

SeungHan

 **Warning**

Banyak Typo, Boys Love/Yaoi, sedikit moment Meanie/?, ngebosenin

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Hujan kembali turun mengguyur kota Seoul. Sudah seminggu hujan tak pernah absen untuk membasahi kota Seoul. Dan sudah seminggu pula Wonwoo tak masuk kuliah. Demam yang menyerangnya tak kunjung turun. Sehingga membuatnya harus rela berbaring diatas ranjang.

Bosan benar-benar melandanya. Setiap hari hanya bisa memandang hujan dari jendela kamar. Sesekali Seungcheol memang menemaninya. Tapi setelah kejadian dihari itu, Wonwoo jadi tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap didepan Seungcheol.

Kadang mencari alasan agar Seungcheol tak perlu berlama-lama menemaninya. Bukan karna sudah tidak mencintai Seungcheol. Tapi dia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan hatinya dari luka.

Hari ini dia sendirian dirumahnya. Sakitnya sudah mulai membaik, dan Wonwoo mengijinkan orang tuanya untuk pergi kepernikahan anak kolega appanya di Paris. Sudah biasa bagi Wonwoo untuk diringgal sendiri dirumah. Orang tuanya memang sering mengajaknya untuk ikut. Tapi dia malas untuk berpergian ketempat yang jauh. Menurutnya lebih enak bermalas-malasan dirumah sambil menonton tv.

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas. Membuka akun sosial medianya. Sedikit bermain disana guna mengurangi kebosanan yang dideritanya.

Iseng Wonwoo mengambil foto selca dirinya dengan selimut yang menutupnya sampai sebatas hidung. Lalu menguploadnya di akun sosial medianya.

' [pict] Hidungku mampet, dan tenggorokkan ku sakit. Ini benar-benar menyiksaku :((( '

Tak lama muncul satu komentar dipostingannya.

 **Mingyu Kim**

'Kau sakit hyung?'

 **Jeon Won-woonie**

'Aku demam Gyu, sudah seminggu tak kuliah dan aku sedang bosan sekarang,'

Wonwoo menunggu balasan dari Mingyu. Namun sampai 20 menit ditunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda balasan darinya.

Kesal menunggu, Wonwoo menaruh asal ponselnya di atas kasur. Kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Lebih baik dia kembali tidur saja.

Tring~

Ponselnya berbunyi. Tanda notifikasi dari salah satu akun media sosialnya. Dengan sedikit tak bersemangat Wonwoo mengambil kembali ponselnya dan melihat balasan komentar dari Mingyu yang membuatnya langsung berlari kebawah mengabaikan pusing dikepalanya.

Mingyu Kim

'Turun dan bukakan pintumu hyung. Aku kedinginan didepan rumahmu,'

.

Yang pertama dilakukan Wonwoo saat melihat Mingyu didepan rumahnya adalah mengomeli kebodohan namja itu. Dan kembali berlanjut saat Mingyu sedang duduk disofa dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk pinjaman.

"Kau ini bodoh ya. Kenapa kau menerobos hujan yang sedang deras hanya untuk kerumahku. Memangnya kau tidak tahu fungsinya sebuah payung hah," marah Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya terlalu khawatir hyung. Saat kau mengupload fotomu kebetulan aku sedang didalam kafe menunggu hujan berhenti agar bisa pulang. Dan aku tidak membawa payung," jelas Mingyu.

"Aigooo kalau kau tak membawa payung kau tak perlu kerumahku, lagipula kau kan bisa naik taksi agar tak kehujanan,"

"Aku tak sempat berfikir seperti itu, kakiku reflek berlari saat tahu kalau kau sedang sakit," ujar Mingyu.

Dan lagi Wonwoo merasakannya kembali. Hatinya menghangat mendengar penjelasan dari Mingyu. Dirinya merasa sangat berarti dan tidak terabaikan. Kenapa Seingcheol tak bisa melakukan hal kecil namun menyenangkan seperti Mingyu.

"Kau tunggu disini. Akan kubuatkan coklat hangat. Aku tak mau kalau harus mengurus orang sakit disaat diriku sendiri sedang sakit,"

Dan Wonwoo berlalu kedapur untuk membuat dua cangkir coklat hangat. Rasanya hari ini tidak akan membosankan seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Mingyu ada dirumahnya untuk menemaninya melewati hari ini.

.

.

.

Jeonghan tak tahu sampai kapan semua ini akan berakhir. Dirinya sudah lelah menjalani ini semua. Hatinya benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Wonwoo. Namun pikirannya mengatakan kalau dia tidak salah. Jeonghan juga tak habis pikir kenapa Seungcheol bisa mengajaknya berpacaran dibelakang Wonwoo waktu itu. Tapi dia tak menyesali keputusannya untuk menerima ajakan Seungcheol.

"Hei cheonsa, kenapa melamun eoh?" tanya Seungcheol yang baru saja datang.

"Emmm ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku," jawab Jeonghan setelah menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu kokoh Seungcheol.

Seungcheol sendiri asik memainkan rambut cheonsanya. Dia penasaran apa yang mengganggu pikiran Jeonghan.

"Memangnya hal apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, cheonsa?" tanya Seungcheol lagi.

"Kau yakin mau tahu?" pertanyaan Jeonghan dijawab anggukan oleh Seungcheol.

"Aku hanya berpikiir, siapa yang akan kau pilih kalau semua ini terbongkar? Aku atau Wonwoo yang kau pilih?" ujar Jeonghan sekaligus bertanya.

Diam kembali dilakukan oleh Seungcheol. Dia benar-benar frustasi kala pertanyaan seperti itu keluar dari bibir Jeonghan. Dia masih bimbang, tentu dia ingin memilih Jeonghan. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa dengan mudah melepaskan Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sudah tak perlu kau pikirkan Seungcheol, anggap saja perkataanku tadi hanya angin lalu," ujar Jeonghan.

Melihat Jeonghan seperti ini membuatnya sakit. Dia benar-benar brengsek. Memainkan dua hati dari orang-orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Dikecupnya lama kening Jeonghan.

"Maafkan aku cheonsa. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Seungcheol.

Jeonghan tak bisa membalasnya. Bukan karna dirinya sudah tidak mencintai Seungcheol. Hanya saja dia sudah lelah membalas pernyataan cinta Seungcheol. Kalau pada akhirnya dia tak bisa memiliki hati Seungcheol seutuhnya. Setiap manusia tentu tak ada yang mau berbagi soal hati. Jadi jangan pernah menganggap Junghan sebagai orang yang jahat.

.

.

.

Tadinya Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang menonton televisi berdua. Dengan Wonwoo yan heboh saat tim yang didukungnya hampir mencetak gol. Dan Mingyu hanya memandangi wajah Wonwoo yang cemberut saat tim yang didukungnya kalah. Namun sekarang hanya suara televisi lah yang terdengar. Wonwoo tertidur dengan kepala yang menyandar dibahu kokoh Mingyu dan kepala Mingyu bersadar disandaran sofa. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Mencari kehangatan mungkin. Kalau seperti ini, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang romantis. Namun nyatanya mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat.

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya terbuka secara perlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya. Dia bisa melihat tv yang masih menyala dan sudah berganti acara. Saat akan membetulkan posisi duduknya, Mingyu bisa merasakan beban dibahunya. Saat menoleh kesamping. Wajah manis Wonwoo lah yang menyambutnya. Wajah tidurnya benar-benar menggemaskan. Apalagi bibir merahnya, membuat dirinya ingin mencicipi bibir yang kelihatan manis itu.

"Aigooo apa yang kau pikirkan Kim Mingyu. Kau tak boleh melecehkan orang yang sedang tidak sadar," gumam Mingyu.

Mingyumembiarkannya bersandar dibahunya. Tak ingin mengganggu waktu tidur Wonwoo. Dia rela kalau bahunya menjadi sakit. Yang terpenting Wonwoo bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman.

.

 **~nan neoege deo isang baralge eopseo~**

.

Suara dering ponsel berbunyi. Dan itu adalah dering dari ponsel Mingyu yang dia taruh dikantung celananya. Sebuah pesan masuk berasal dari ummanya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk segera pulang.

Mingyu mengehela nafasnya, ditaruhnya kembali ponsel yang dia pegang. Lalu beralih menggendong Wonwoo ala Bridal. Membawanya keatas dan masuk kekamar Wonwoo -dia tahu karna ada nama Wonwoo didepan pintunya-.

Berjalan kearah ranjang dan menidurkan Wonwoo perlahan disana. Tak lupa memakaikannya selimut agar Wonwoo tak kedinginan. Mencuri kecupan dikening Wonwoo lalu berjalan meninggalkan Wonwoo dikamarnya dan berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

Padahal dia ingin lebih lama bersama Wonwoo, menemaninya sampai dia terbangun. Tapi Mingyu tak mau jadi anak durhaka dengan membuat ummanya khawatir.

.

.

.

"Ahhh apa yang harus aku berikan untuk hadiah kali ini," gumam Wonwoo. "Jam tangan? Tidak-tidak dia sudah punya banyak sekali koleksi jam tangan. Baju? Jas? Topi? Arghhhhhh aku bingung," dirinya jadi kesal sendiri.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

"Omo, kau mengagetkanku Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut kalau tiba-tiba saja seseorang duduk disampingmu dan berbisik ditelingamu.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku hyung," balas Mingyu. "Kau belum menjawabku hyung. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu sekali lagi.

"Oh ini, aku sedang bingung mau memberikan hadiah apa untuk Seungcheol hyung," jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu jadi menyesal bertanya. Kenapa harus selalu tentang Seungcheol sih. Tak bisakah kalau sehari saja dia tak mendengar nama Seungcheol dari bibir indah Wonwoo.

"Hadiah? Bukannya ulang tahun Seungcheol hyung masih lama?" tanya Mingyu heran.

"Anioo, bukan untuk ulang tahunnya Gyu, tapi untuk acara Anniversary kami yang ketiga," jawab Wonwoo lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oh begitu," Mingyu hanya meresponnya dengn anggukan.

"Hah aku mau memberukan sesuatu yang berbeda dan berkesan untuk Seungcheol hyung," gumam Wonwoo lalu memjamkan matanya.

'Kau terlalu bodoh hyung, kau masih memikirkan hal berkesan untuknya padahal sudah jelas kalau Seungcheol hyung mulai mengabaikanmu,' pikir Mingyu.

"Kau mau saran dariku hyung," tawar Mingyu.

"Saran apa gyu?" tanya Wonwoo yang sudah kembali membuka matanya dan memandang kearah Mingyu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau buatkan kejutan untuknya? Makan malam romantis dengan masakan hasil buatanmu sendiri, bukankah itu berkesan?" usul Mingyu.

"Eiii, kau kan tahu aku tak bisa memasak apalagi buat kue. Bisa-bisa kuenya tidak ayak dimakan nanti," Ujar Wonwoo lesu.

"Aigooo hyung kau tak lupa ada aku yang bisa memasak eoh? Aku akan membantumu hyung," ujar Mingyu.

"Kau yakin mau membantuku Gyu?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu hyung,"

"Gyu~ gomawo," Wonwoo reflek memeluk leher Mingyu dan itu sukses membuat Mingyu terkejut. "Kau memang sahabat yang terbaik untukku," sambung Wonwoo.

'Jadi hanya sebatas sahabat ya,' ujar Mingyu miris dalam hati.

Jadi selama ini Mingyu hanyalah sahabat untuk Wonwoo. Perhatian yang selama ini dia berikan terhadap Wonwoo, hanya namja itu anggap sebagai perhatian kepada sahabatnya. Sungguh kenyataan ini sungguh menyesakkan.

Lebih menyesakkan saat mendengar kata sahabat kelua dari bibir perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia? Dirinya bahkan secara tidak langsung sudah ditolak oleh Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Mingyu tak tahu pastinya sejak kapan mulai menyukai seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Yang dia tahu waktu itu dirinya baru masuk sekolah menengah pertamanya sebagai anak baru dikelas 2.

Awalnya Mingyu tak pernah tahu sosok seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Sampai akhirnya mereka dipertemukan waktu menjalankan hukuman bersama. Wonwoo dan Mingyu dihukum membersihkan toilet karna mereka sama-sama terlambat.

Wonwoo yang tak berhenti menggerutu membuat Mingyu tak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikannya. Sedikit mengganggu sebenarnya tapi lama-kelamaan Mingyu menikmati setiap gerutuan yang keluar dari Wonwoo.

Apalagi saat melihat berbagai macam ekspresi muncul diwajahnya. Sungguh manis sunbaenya ini kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama.

Sejak kejadian itu akhirnya Mingyu sering memperhatikan sunbaenya itu. Senyum nya yang manis. Suara tawanya yang merdu saat tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Wajah datarnya saat harus berurusan dengan geng lain disekolah mereka. Bahkan suara indahnya saat tak sengaja mendengar Wonwoo bernanyi -yah walau tak sebagus suara Seungkwan, teman sekelasnya yang juga anggota padus- waktu dia melewati kelas Wonwoo yang sudah sepi.

Entah kenapa hatinya mulai berdetak tidak wajar saat berpapasan dengan Wonwoo dan menyadari kalau dirinya mulai mencintai seunbaenya itu. Tapi Mingyu tak punya keberanian yang cukup untuk membuatnya menunjukkan cintanya secara langsung. Dia lebih memilih memperhatikan sunbaenya itu dari jauh.

Diam-diam membantunya saat Wonwoo sedang dalam kesulitan. Selalu menaruh susu dipagi hari -dia tahu kalau Wonwoo sering datang pagi- diatas meja Wownoo. Selalu menemani Wonwoo pulang dengan berjalan dibelakangnya. Dan memastikan Wonwoo sudah sampai dengan selamat kerumahnya. Baru dia berbalik dan berjalan pulang kerumahnya yang berlawanan arah dengan Wonwoo.

Rasa cintanya makin bertambah hari demi hari. Padahal dia sama sekali belum pernah berinteraksi secara langsung dengan Wonwoo. Dia terlalu takut untuk memulai. Bahkan walaupun Wonwoo sudah lulus dari JHS dan melanjutkan ke SHS Mingyu tak pernah absen menemani Wonwoo pulang. Dia juga masih sering memperhatikan Wonwoo dari atap gedung sekolahnya. Beruntung sekolah mereka masih dalam satu yayasan, membuatnya dengan mudah memandang Wonwoi yang semakin manis sejak SHS.

.

.

.

Mingyu mulai tertarik dengan dance cover diawal memasuki SHS, dia diajak temannya untuk bergabung dengan salah satu dance cover dan bertemu dengan Seungcheol juga Jeonghan yang sering mereka panggil Umma dan Appa karna mereka terlalu dekat.

Genap empat bulan dia bergabung dengan dance cover. Dan dia benar-benar menjadikan Seungcheol sebagai panutannya. Sosok Seungcheol benar-benar membuatnya kagum. Dia baik, disiplin dan tegas. Dia akan menegur siapapun yang salah tapi dia akan meminta maaf diakhir dan selalu memberi semangat kalau mereka pasti bisa menjadi yang terbaik.

Siang itu benar-benar tak terduga untuk Mingyu. Jeonghan datang dengan sosok yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya. Dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo sunbae yang selalu diperhatikannya diam-diam. Dia tak tahu kalau Wonwoo tertarik dengan dunia dance cover juga. Kalau saja dia tahu, dia bisa menjadikan hal itu sebagai bahan pendekatannya ke Wonwoo. Senyum itu masih sama. Masih sama manisnya seperti dulu.

Ingin rasanya dia langsung maju dan mengenalkan dirinya pada Wonwoo. Tapi ternyata Seungcheol lah yang lebih dulu maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada Wonwoo. Menjabat tangan itu dan menatapnya penuh cinta. Ya, Mingyu menyadarinya kalau Seungcheol tertarik pada Wonwoo. Dan dia berharap semua itu tak pernah berlanjut ketahap yang lebih serius.

Mingyu tak pernah lagi menemani Wonwoo pergi atau pulang sekolah. Karna sekarang sudah ada Seungcheol yang menggantikannya. Wonwoo lebih sering mengunjungi tempat latihan kami, dia mulai akrab dengan kami semua dan dia terkejut saat tahu kalau aku adalah hobbaenya di JHS dan SHS. Bukan salah Wonwoo kalau dia tak tahu karna aku sendiri yang tak pernah berani menunjukkan diriku dihadapannya.

Seungcheol mulai gencar melakukan pendekatan terhadap Wonwoo. Dia selalu menempeli Wonwoo saat di studio. Sampai akhirnya ketakutan Mingyu terjadi. Seungcheol menyatakan cintanya kepada Wonwoo dan diterima olehnya. Teman-temannya tentu saja ikut merayakan kebahagian Seungcheol. Tapi dia tak bisa ikut bahagia, karna tepat dihari itu hatinya benar-benar sudah tak terbentuk.

.

..

.

Mingyu sudah mulai menyerah untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo. Dia memang masih memberi perhatiannya pada Wonwoo tapi dia berusaha untuk berhenti melakukan itu. Mereka mulai dekat sekarang, walau hanya sebatas sahabat. Setelah mengobrol bersama tenyata Wonwoo merasa cocok dengannya. Dia akan senang mendwngar itu kalau saja Wonwoo belum bersama Seungcheol. Mingyu jadi menyesal dengan sifat pengecutnya. Andai dia bergerak lebih cepat seperti Seungcheol, mungkin dialah yang berpacaran dengan Wonwoo.

Hari itu Mingyu menemani Wonwoo mencari hadiah untuk ayahnya Seungcheol. Sudah dua jam mereka berjalan mengitari mal. Dan berakhir membeli sebuah kemeja dan juga jas. Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah kafe favorit Wonwoo.

Mingyu lebih dulu masuk untuk mencari tempat kosong, Wonwoo sendiri sedang sedikit bertegur sapa dengan teman lamanya yang tak sengaja bertemu. Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat kosong. Namun matanya malah melihat sebuah pemandangan yang janggal untuknya. Dia melihat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hyung sedang bermesraan ditempat duduk yang ada dipojok.

Amarah mulai menguasainya. Dirinya sudah akan menghampiri mereka kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya. Menengok kesamping dan dia terkejut melihat Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung,"

"Tak usah mengganggu mereka Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo pelan, seolah dia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Hyung ta-tapi mereka bermesraan dibelakangmu. Dan kau tak ingin mengganggu mereka?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tak mau mencari masalah Gyu~" jawab Wonwoo kalem.

"Hyung kau sudah tahu semuanya?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Semua yang mereka lakukan dibelakangku," jawab Wonwoo.

"Aishhhh lalu kau diam saja dan tidak menegur mereka. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan dirimu hyung," kesal Mingyu.

"Aku saja tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri, Mingyu," ujar Wonwoo pelan dengan tambahan senyum tipisnya.

Mingyu terdiam, dia bisa melihat ekspresi terluka dari wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang tersenyum, tapi senyum itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit. Senyumnya kali ini menagandung banyak sekali luka.

"Lebih baik kita pulang Gyu, aku ingin cepat- cepat istirahat," ajak Wonwoo.

"Hah, baiklah hyung. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo berjalan menuju parkiran. Dia memang belum mempunyai sim. Tapi dia nekat membawa mobil hari ini. Lagipula mal yang mereka tuju tidak terlalu jauh.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka tak saling berbicara. Keheningan menjadi penghias suasana didalam mobil Mingyu. Lampu merah menghadang laju mobil mereka. Mingyu menggunakannya untuk mengeganggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Hyung, menangislah kalau kau ingin menangis, aku siap menjadi sandaranmu. Carilah diriku kalau kau membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar. Dan bilang padaku kalau kau sudah tak sanggup menanggung lukamu karna Seungcheol. Aku akan menghajarnya untukmu," janji Mingyu.

Wonwoo mendengar janji yang diucapkan Mingyu. Dia hanya bisa terdiam. Mencerna dengan baik semua perkataan Mingyu. Dibalasnya genggaman tangan Wonwoo. Menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah sedang melampiaskan sakit dihatinya.

"Terima kasih Mingyu," dan setes air mata mulai jatuh dari kelopak matanya yang indah.

Karna kejadian itu Mingyu jadi membenci Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Karna mereka berdua, malaikatnya tersakiti dan meneteskan air mata. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu menjaga Wonwoo apapun yang terjadi. Walupun Wonwoo tak bisa membalas perasaanya, itu bukan masalah untuknya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari supermarket 24 jam. Pagi-pagi sekali dirinya belanja mencari bahan-bahan yang sudah dicatat oleh Mingyu. Dia terpaksa belanja sendirian karna Mingyu harus bertemu dosennya terlebih dahulu. Dan tak mungkin untuk meminta Jeonghan menemaninya. Akan terasa canggung kalau harus berduaan dengan selingkuhan kekasihmu.

Dia tak sabar untuk memulai acara memasaknya. Seungcheol pasti akan terkejut saat memakan masakannya. Dia akan belajar dengan baik dari Mingyu. Agar dia bisa memasakan makanan setiap hari untuk Seungcheol kalau mereka sudah menikah nanti.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan Seungcheol hyung berikan untukku ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Wonwoo melihat pemandangan yang tersaji disepanjang jalan. Melihat dari balik kaca taksi tidak buruk juga. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang bahagia untuknya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang nak," ujar Sang supir saat melihat Wonwoo tersenyum dari balik kaca.

"Ahh paman, kau benar. Aku sedang senang hari ini. Aku bahagia," balas Wonwoo.

"Wahh apa yang membuatmu sesenang itu nak?"

"Emm itu karna hari ini aku dan kekasihku akan merayakan anniversary kami yang ketiga, paman,"

"Ahh jinja? Wah kalian pasti pasangan yang romantis ya sampai bertahan tiga tahun," goda Sang supir taksi.

"Ahh tidak juga paman, kami bahkan jarang sekali bermesaraan. Aku dan dia beda kampus soalnya,"

"Ohh, kalau begitu kalian adalah pasangan yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh tuhan," ujar Sang supir.

"Mmm, kuharap begitu paman," balas Wonwoo .

.

.

Wonwok berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Hari ini rumahnya kembali sepi. Orang tuanya sedang pergi mengurus bisnis mereka di jeju. Berjalan menuju dapur dan menaruh semua bahan-bahan disana.

Bejalan kembali kedepan dan mengistirahatkan badannya disofa. Diambilnya ponsel yang berada dikantong celananya. Lalu mendial nomor kekasihnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama. Panggilannya sudah dijawab.

"Yeobseo chagia," sapa Seungcheol.

"Hyung, bogoshippo~"

"Hei kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin," kekehan terdengar diujung sana.

"Tapi tetap saja aku masih rindu denganmu," tanpa sadar Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hemm~ aku juga merindukanmu chagia," balas Seungcheol. "Lalu, apa kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengadu kalau kau masih merindukanku eoh?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Ah iya hyung, hampir saja aku lupa, hehehe," Wonwoo tertawa. "Hyung kau ingat kan hari ini hari apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Emm hari sabtu kan,"

"Yakk hyung aku serius,"

"Kkkk~ tentu saja hyung ingat. Hari ini adalah anniversary kita yang ke3. I'm right,"

"Syukurlah kalau kau masih ingat hyung,"

"Tentu saja aku ingat chagia,"

"Hyung hari ini bisa pulang cepatkan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Emm sepertinya bisa chagi,, hyung hanya ada rapat sampai jam 5," jawab Seungcheol.

"Yey, itu bagus hyung. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu,"

"Sesuatu? Apa itu? Hyung penasaran chagi,"

"Mmm kalau kau mau tahu, kau harus datang kerumah ku jam 7 nanti, otte?"

"Baiklah chagi,, hyung akan datang kerumahmu jam 7 nanti,"

"Oke hyung, aku menunggumu. Jangan sampai telat ne,"

"Ne chagia. Yasudah aku kembali kerja dulu nde, Saranghae chagia,,"

"Umm nado sarangahae," balas Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sempat tertidur saat menunggu Mingyu datang dan dia terbangun saat mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dan Mingyu lah pelakunya. Kembali mereka berdua berada didapur dan memakai apron yang sama seperti waktu itu. Mingyu mulai mengajarkan Wonwoo membuat cake yang mudah dan sederhana. Cake coklat kesukaan Seungcheol. Wajah mereka sudah penuh dengan tepung. Hasil dari tangan iseng mereka sendiri.

"Hyung wajahmu lucu," ledek Mingyu.

"Wajahmu lebih lucu Gyu. Masa lehermu hitam tapi wajahmu putih mirip zebra hahaha," balas Wonwoo lalu berlari menghindari Mingyu

"Yakk berani sekali kau meledekku hyung," Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo yang berlari kearah ruang tengah, "Kemari kau hyung, aku akan memberimu hukuman karna sudah meledekku,"

"Hehehe, tangakap aku kalau kau bisa,"

Mingyu masih mengejar Wonwoo yang terus berlari. Mengitari sofa beberapa kali. Dan akhirnya Mingyu bisa mendapatkan Wonwoo. Menjatuhkan diri mereka keatas sofa, dan mulai menggelitiki pinggang Wonwoo.

"Ahahahah Mingyu sudah, ahhhahahah ampun," Wonwoo tak bisa berhenti tertawa saat meraskan geli dipinggangnya.

"Shireeo, aku tak akan berhenti," ujar Mingyu.

"Ahahahha please Mingyu tampan berhenti ahahaha mengelitiki ku," pinta Wonwoo.

"Emmm apa yang akan kau lakukan agar aku mau berhenti menggelitikimu,"

"Ahahaha emmm apa saja hahaha,"

"Bagaimana kalau sebuah kecupan dibibir," usul Mingyu dan berhenti sebenatar dari acara menggelitikinya.

"Mwo? Shirreo~" tolak Wonwoo.

"Oh, jadi kau menolaknya eoh. Kalau begitu rasakan ini," Mingyu kembali menggelitiki pinggang Wonwoo.

"Ahahaha Mingyu hentikan hahahah perutku sakit, aishhh baik-baik hahahah aku akan melakukannya,"

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Mingyu memsatikan.

"Aishhh aku akan memberikan kecupan dibibir untukmu, puas kau,"

"Kkk~ kalau begitu cepat berikan dan aku akan memaafkanmu,"

"Tutup matamu terlebih dahulu," suruh Wonwoo.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku akan menutup mataku," Mingyu mulai menutup matanya.

Entah kenapa wajah Mingyu terlihat lebih tampan dimata Wonwoo. Perlahan Wonwoo mulai memajukan wajahnya menahan debaran aneh didadanya. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir Mingyu. Namun saat akan melepas ciumannya. Wonwoo merasakan tengkuknya ditahan dan Mingyu melumat bibirnya.

Wonwoo hanya bisa mematung. Pikirannya kosong hanya diam saat Mingyu melumat dan menghisap bibirnya. Barulah dia tersadar saat Mingyu sudah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bibirmu manis hyung, lebih manis dari buah cherry," goda Mingyu.

"Kau hanya meminta sebuah kecupankan?" tanya Wonwoo.

Dan Mingyu menjawabnya denga. Sebuah anggukan semangat.

"TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH MELUMAT BIBIRKU BOCAH MESUM,"

Dan dengan kesal Wonwoo menginjak kaki Mingyu dengan penuh rasa amarah.

"ARGHHHH SAKIT HYUNG,"

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

Balik lagi, semoga kalian ga bosen baca ff ku ya. Sebenarnya mau lanjutin yang My Boyfriend Is A Bad Boy. Tapi malah alur cerita ini yang kepikiran. Maaf kalau chapter kali ini kurang ngefeel. Dan kata-katanya yang semakin tidak bagus. Seventeen mendapatkan second winnernya. Sungguh ini adalah berita terbaik setelah sebelumnya banyak sekali mendapatkan berita buruk dari mereka. Apalagi melihat Wonwoo tersenyjm, rasanya ikut bahagia melihat dia sudah baik-baik saja. Ayo Carat semangat untuk kemenangan seventeen yang selanjutnya. Terimakasih untuk reader yang setia membaca dan mereview ff abalku ini. Dan juga terimakasih karna mendukung ff ini.

Ok Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Complicated Love**

 **Cast**

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Choi Seungcheol

Yoon Jeonghan

Wen Junhui

 **Pairing**

Seungwon

Meanie

Seunghan

 **Warning**

Boys Love, typo(s), ooc, aneh,

.

.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," Wonwoo menyeka sedikit keringat yang ada dikeningnya. Menatap puas pada kue yang selesai dihiasnya. Walau tak sebagus yang dijual ditoko-toko, tapi ini tidak buruk.

"Wah bagus sekali hyung,"

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu. Tersenyum dengan manisnya saat mendengar pujian yang dikeluarkan oleh Mingyu.

"Terimakasih," ujar Wonwoo. "Ini juga berkat kau yang membantuku,Gyu,"

"Sama-sama, aku senang bisa membantumu hyung," Mingyu mengusak rambut Wonwoo yang penuh dengan tepung.

Sesaat Wonwoo merasa terpana akan perlakuan Mingyu. Orang ini, selalu saja membantunya. Menyelesaikan semua masalahnya seperti ibu peri dalam dongeng. Andai saja hatinya belum terikat oleh Sengcheol, mungkin akan mudah bagi Wonwoo untuk jatuh cinta pada namja didepannya ini.

"Hyung kurasa kau harus melihat jam,"

Suara Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kembali kealam sadarnya, menengokkan kepalanya kearah jam yang menempel didinding rumahnya.

"Oh My God, sebentar lagi jam tujuh," Wonwoo panik, "Bagaimana ini Gyu? Aku belum membersihkan diri, bahkan aku belum menata meja makannya," ujar Wonwoo dengan nada yang ketara paniknya.

Wajah panik Wonwoo sungguh menggemaskan bagi Mingyu. Dia sangat menikmati pemandangan didepannya. Ingin rasanya berlama-lama melihat wajah panik itu, tapi dia tak tega membuat hyung tersayangnya kebingungan.

"Hyung," Mingyu menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo dan menghadapkan kearahnya. "Lebih baik kau bersia-siap sekarang, biar aku yang menata mejanya dan membersihkan dapurnya," usul Mingyu.

"Tapi itu akan merepotkanmu, kau bahkan sudah membantuku memasak,"

"Tenanglah hyung, itu tidak merepotkanku. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku senang membantumu,"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

Dan dijawab dengan anggukan serta senyum tampan ala Mingyu. Melepaskan tangkupannya, dan membalikan tubuh Wonwoo.

"Sana cepatlah bersiap hyung," dan mendorongya menuju tangga.

"Baiklah," Wonwoo menaiki tangga dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya.

Benarkan apa yang dipikirkannya, Mingyu itu seperti ibu peri yang diutus Tuhan untuk membantunya. Membantu Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Mingyu bagaimana penampilanku?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya keasal suara setelah menaruh kue ditengah-tengah meja makan. Memusatkan perhatiannya pada seseorang yang berdiri dianak tangga terakhir. Manis. Satu kata yang terlintas didalam benaknya. Sweater pink yang menenggelamkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan skinny jeans berwana putih membalut kaki rampingnya. Ditambah senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

"Kau manis hyung," puji Mingyu dengan tulus.

"Te-terimakasih Gyu," entah kenapa pipinya merina saat Mingyu mengatakannya manis.

Wonwok berjalan menuruni anak tangga terakhir, menghampiri Mingyu yang masih berdiri didekat meja, terpesona akan penampilan seseorang didepannya.

"Wahhh, kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya," Wonwoo takjub saat melihat mejanya yang sudah tersusun rapi oleh hidangan yang dia dan Mingyu buat tadi.

"Aku kan hebat hyung, hal seperti ini sangat mudah untukku menyelesaikannya,"

"Ckk, aku percaya padamu," Wonwoo memukul bahu Mingyu pelan.

"Aww, sakit hyung,"

"Heh, berlebihan,"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak dan Wonwoo pun mengikutinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Tugas ibu peri sudah selesai karna sebentar lagi pangeran akan segera datang," ujar Mingyu dengan sedikit candaan.

"Apasih Kim, perkataanmu aneh sekali,"

"Hehehe, tapi wajahku tetap tampankan?"

"Dasar, tidak nyambung," Wonwoo berjalan mengikuti Mingyu yang mengambil mantelnya disofa. Berjalan keluar rumah dengan Wonwoo yang menemani Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang ya hyung,"

"Udara sedang sangat dingin malam ini, pakalilah syalmu dengan benar Gyu," Wonwoo merapihkan syal merah yang melilit leher Mingyu.

"Terimakasih Hyung,"

"Aniooo, seharusnya aku lah yang berterimakasih padamu Gyu," Wonwoo tersenyum, "Terimakasih sudah membantuku untuk membuat kejutan ini, padahal ini tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu,"

"Bukan kah sudah kubilang tadi, kalau aku senang membantumu hyung,"

"Kau memang orang yang baik,"

Tanpa aba-aba Mingyu memeluk tubuh Wonwoo. Menyesap aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang menguar.

"Semoga kejutanmu sukses hyung. Happy Anniversary hyung dan- "

Mingyu melepas pelukannya, memandang kedua bola mata milik Wowoo.

"Semoga bahagia dan selalu bersama dengan Seungcheol hyung," dengan berat hati Mingyu bisa melanjutkab ucapannya.

Wonwoo terdiam, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengarnya. Padahal itu adalah do'a yang sangat baik untuknya. Tapi saat melihat wajah penuh kesedihan dari Mingyu, hatinya merasa tak tenang.

"Terimakasih Gyu," balas Wonwoo singkat dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Masuklah hyung, aku tak mau kau kedinginan,"

"Baiklah," Wonwoo kemudian bergerak mundur, "Kau hati-hatilah dijalan,"

Dan Wonwoo membalikkan badannya. Berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang menatap punggungnya sendu. Memasuki rumahnya tanpa menengok sedikit pun. Mingyu tersenyum sendu, mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah seseorang yang dicintainya. Mengambil ponsel disaku celananya, mendial nomor seseorang yang sedang dibutuhkannya.

 _"Yeobseo,"_ suara diseberang sana menjawabnya.

"Hyung, bisa kau menjemputku dan menemaniku? Kurasa aku butuh sedikir minum,"

 _"Kau dimana?"_

"Jemput aku dihalte biasa,"

 _"Hah,"_ terdengar helaan nafas diseberang sana, _"Kali ini apalagi yang kau lakukan untuknya?"_

"Hanya membantunya hyung," jeda sebentar, "Membantunya menyiapkan kejutan untuk kekasihnya,"

 _"Kau namja bodoh yang terlalu buta oleh cinta,"_ Mingyu bisa mendengar suara derit ranjang disana, " _Tunggu aku, lima belas menit lagi aku sampai,"_

"Ya hyung,"

Mingyu mematikan sambungannya, menaruh ponselnya kembali disaku celananya. Mendudukkan dirinya dihalte yang sepi.

"Kau benar hyung, aku memang bodoh," Mingyu tersenyum miris, sampai kapan dia harus seperti ini.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menambil ponselnya, menghubungi seseorang yang menjadi speed dial nomor satu diponselnya. Menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya seseorang disana menjawabnya,

 _"Yeobseo,"_

"Yeobseo Hyung,"

 _"Waeyo Baby?"_

"Ishhh hyung kenapa malah bertanya," Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau tak lupa dengan janjimu tadi siang kan,"

Hening sejenak, jangan bilang kalau kekasihnya ini lupa dengan janjinya.

 _"Aigoo mana mungkin hyung lupa,"_ suara kekehan terdengar disana, _"Hyung baru selesai menandatangani dokumen terakhir, dan hyung akan segera kesana,"_

"Baiklah hyung aku menunggumu,"

 _"Ne baby, siapkan ciuman selamat datang untukku nde,"_

"Ishhhh hyung mesum," Wonwoo merona mendengarnya.

 _"Hahahaha, hyung hanya mesum padamu,"_

"Ckk yasudah cepat kemari, jangan sampai terlambat,"

 _"Baiklah princesss, aku mencintaimu,"_

"Umm aku juga mencintaimu hyung,"

Wonwoo menaruh kembali ponselnya dimeja makan. Memandang lurus kedepan, kearah lilin yang bertengger diatas kue.

"Kuharap dengan semua ini bisa membuatmu sadar hyung, dan kembali hanya untukku seorang,"

Seungcheol merapihkan berkas-berkasnya. Menaruh ponselnya disaku celana bahannya. Lelah sekali rasanya harus menggantikan appanya yang sedang sakit, padahal harusnya dia bisa beristirahat dihari libur kuliahnya.

Berjalan mengampiri mobilnya yang terpakir agak pojok. Memasukinya dan mulai melajukannya kerumah kekasihnya. Sebenarnya dia sempat lupa dengan hari ini, tapi untunganya dia ingat saat kekasihnya menelepon dan mengajaknya makan malam, jadi dia menyuruh sekertaris appanya untuk membelikan kado.

Dering ponsel mengganggu kegiatan menyetir Seungcheol, menepikan sebentar mobilnya lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Wajahnya berubah tegang, ada raut kekhawatiran yang tercetak disana,

"Kau tunggu disana, aku akan segera kesana,"

Seungcheol kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tapi yang dilakukannya adalah memutar arah sekaligus memutar tujuannya. Panggilan tadi membuatnya panik, membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Bahkan lupa akan janjinya pada sang kekasih.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masih setia menunggu Seungcheol. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Dua jam sudah Seungcheol terlambat datang. Berpuluh panggilan sudah dilakukan oleh Wonwoo, tapi tak ada satupun yang diangkat. Bahkan pesan-pesannya pun tidak ada balasan. Pandangannya berubah sendu, bukankah Seungcheol bilang dia akan tiba sebentar lagi. Tapi kenapa sampai dua jam pun Seungcheol sama sekali tak datang. Khawatir, itu yang dirasakan Wonwoo. Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Seungcheol yang tak bisa dihubungi. Dia takut hal buruk terjadi pada kekasihnya.

Sekali lagi Wonwoo mencoba menghubungi Seungcheol, nada tunggu yang terdengar membuatnya gusar. Wonwoo bahkan sudah hampir putus asa, dan saat akhirnya nada tunggu itu berhenti, Wonwoo langsung menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku? Yak Choi Seungcheol sebenarnya kau dimana? Kau bilang akan sampai sebenatar lagi tapi kenapa sampai dua jam pun kau belum juga tiba. Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya a-"

 _"Wonwoo, ini aku Jeonghan hyung,"_

Kelu. Itu yang dirasakan Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan berrbagai kata. Terdiam saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar disana.

 _"Wonwoo kau masih disana?"_

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatnya sadar.

"Ke-kenapa po-ponsel Seungcheol hyung ada padamu?" tanya Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

 _"Ahhh memangnya Seungcheol tak bilang padamu?_ "

"Bi-bilang apa?"

 _"Aishhh si bodoh itu pasti lupa lagi. Seungcheol berjanji menemaniku malam ini diapartement. Dia bilang akan menginap ditempatku. Seungcheol sedang mengambil cemilan dibawah jadi aku yang mengangkatnya. Sepetinya ada hal penting sampai kau menghubunginya berkali-kali?katakan saja , biar aku sampaikan pada Seungcheol nanti,"_

Wonwoo tak langsung menjawabnya. Dirinya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Jeonghan bilang Seungcheol berjanji menginap ditempatnya. Tapi bukankah Seungcheol juga berjanji untuk makan malam ditempatnya.

 _"Wonu-ya~"_

"Ah ne hyung, tak perlu. Nanti akan kusampaikan sendiri," akhirnya Wonwoo bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam Wonu-ya,"_

"Em, malam hyung,"

Wonwoo meremas erat ponselnya. Menatap kedepan dengan raut yang tak terbaca. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, jantungnya serasa ingin meledak. Amarah menguasainya. Bercampur dengan sedih dan rasa sakit. Pengkhianatan itu kembali terasa. Berapa lama lagi dia harus mennaggung ini. Seseulit itukah dia memiliki Seungcheol. Kenapa kekasihnya melakukan hal seperti ini.

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL BRENGSEK,"

Prang~

Wonwoo berdiri melempar ponselnya. Dia sudah tak sanggup menahannya. Bahkan makanan-makanan didepannya seperti mengejeknya. Mengatainya bodoh.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU," Wonwoo kembali berteriak, mendorong semua yang ada diatas meja. Tak peduli dengan bunyi piring-piring pecah yang sungguh nyaring.

Air mata turun membasahi pipinya tanpa izin. Semakin deras mengalir setiap detiknya. Dadasanya sesak sangat sesak. Untuk apa semua ini dilakukannya kalau nyatanya kekasihnya hanya mempermainkan dirinya. Semua sudah tak berarti, bahkan lilin itu pun sudah kehilangan maknanya dan hanya menjadi sebatang lilin biasa.

Tubuhnya merosot turun, menyandarkan tubuh lemahnya pada kaki meja. Meraung keras, mencoba untuk menghilangkan sesak didadanya. Mengabaikan dering telepon yang berbunyi.

"Aku membencimu hiksss, aku memben- hiksss -cimu Choi Seunghcheol,"

.

Jeonghan menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, memandang datar layar ponsel tersebut. Membuka fitur panggilan telepon, meghapus semua daftar panggilan tak terjawab. Jarinya berpindah mengetuk icon pesan dan menghapus semua pesan yang belum dibaca. Semua panggilan dan pesan dari Jeon Wonwoo.

"Biarkan kali ini aku egois Wonwoo-ya," gumamnya lalu kembali menaruh ponsel Seungcheol keatas nakas disampingnya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Seungcheol masuk kedalam kamarnya, membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air mineral tak lupa beberapa tablet obat disana.

"Sekarang makan buburmu dulu baru minum obat setelah itu,"

"Suapi aku Cheollie~"

"Iya sayangku," Seungcheol mengambil sesendok bubur, meniupnya sebentar lalu menyuapinya pada Jeonghan.

"Kau ini, sudah tahu alergi, tapi masih saja memakannya," geruru Seungcheol.

"Umhhh aku tak tahu kalau kue itu terbuat dari kentang,"

"Aishhh lalu kenapa kau tak langsung pergi kedokter hah," Seungcheol kembali menyuapi Jeonghan bubur.

"Kau kan tahu kalau aku takut datang kedokter sendirian,"

"Hahh, kai ini, benar-benar,"

"Hiksss maafkan aku Cheollie, kumohon Hikss jangan marah,"

Seungcheol yang tak tega melihat Jeonghan menangis, menaruh mangkuk buburnya kembali diatas nampan lalu membawa kekasihnya atau bisa disebut selingkuhannya kedalam pelukannya.

"aku tak marah Hannie~" Seungcheol mengelis rambut Jeonghan saat merasa Jeonghan membalas pelukannya.

"Aku hanya khawatir kau kenapa-napa sayang, aku merasa takut saat kau bilang kalau alergimu kambuh, kau membuatku khawatir,"

"Hiksss maafkan aku,"

"Sudahlah," Seungcheol melepas pelukannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan, "Sekarang berhentilah menangis," Seungcheol mengahapus air mata Jeonghan.

Perlahan Jeonghan menghentikan tangisannya, menggantinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Jja, habiskan buburmu lalu minum obat,"

"Aku habiskan, asalkan kau suapi Cheolli~" pinta Jeonghan manja.

"Baiklah, princessku yang manja,"

Seungcheol kembali menyuapi Jeonghan, melupakan janjinya pada seseorang yang sedang bersedih karnanya. Bahkan tanpa tahu hal yang baru saja dilakukan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tahu kalau hari ini adalah Anniversary Seungcheol dengan Wonwoo. Dia juga mendengar hal yang direncanakan oleh Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Dia tak sengaja lewat dibelakang mereka. Maka dari itu Jeonghan sengaja memakan kentang dan membiarkan alerginya kambuh agar Seungcheol menemaninya disini. Jeonghan akui dia sangat jahat saat ini. Tapi salahkah kalau dia ingin memperjuangkan cintanya. Kalau Seungcheol tak bisa melepaskan Wonwoo, maka dia akan membuat Wonwoo yang melepaskan Seungcheol dengan cara apapun.

.

.

.

Mingyu bilang akan mengajaknya minum. Tapi nyatanya Jun malah harus terdampar disini, diminimarket 24jam sambil menemani Mingyu makan ramyun yang sudah memasuki 2 cup. Mingyu bilang dia lapar dan lebih membutuhkan makan daripada alkohol.

"Jadi kau membantunya lagi?" tanya Jun sambil menopang dagunya.

"Yeahh, begitulah," Mingyu mengambil botol air disebelahnya.

"Aishhh sampai kapan kau akan berperan sebagai ibu peri hahh," kesal Jun.

"Entahlah," Mingyu juga tak tahu sampai kapan.

"Gyu, cobalah untuk mengutarakannya langsung. Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi, berpura-pura baik-baik saja padahal hatimu sudah hancur," nasehat Jun.

"Hem, aku hanya tak siap menerima penolakannya," Mingyu tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, Wonwoo tak akan sadar akan perasaannya. Kau dan dia sama saja,"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kau dan Wonwoo sama saja. Sama-sama suka menyakiti diri sendiri," jelas Jun.

Mingyu terdiam begitu juga dengan Jun. Namja cina itu sibuk berbalas pesan dengan kekasihnya sedangkan Mingyu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Lamunannya terhenti saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dilayarnya tertera sebuah nomor asing. Penasaran, Mingyu lalu menangkatnya.

"Yeobseo,"

 _"Yeobseo, Kim Mingyu?"_

"Ahh ye, ini Mingyu. Bisa ku tahu ini dengan siapa?"

 _"Ahh aku Eommanya Wonwoo, aku dapat nomormu dari ponselnya Wonwoo,"_

"Ahh Ne, ada apa Ajhumma menghubungi saya?" tanya Mingyu sopan.

 _"Itu, Ajhumma inginin minta tolong. Bisa kau melihat keadaan Wonwoo dirumah. Ajhumma khawatir padanya. Nomornya tak bisa dihubungi, telepon rumah pun tak diangakat. Ajhumma sudah menghubungi Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, tapi nomor mereka pun tak aktif,"_

Mingyu terdiam. Entah kenapa rasa sesak melingkupi tubuhnya. Perasaan khawatir ikut dirasakan olehnya.

"Baiklah Ajhumma aku akan melihatnya sekarang, akan kuberitahu Ajhumma kalau aku sudah melihatnya nanti,"

 _"Syukurlah kalau kau bisa. Ajhumma sangat berharap padamu, Wonwoo tak memiliki banyak teman, jadi Ajhumma bingung harus minta tolong pada siapa,"_

"Ya, Ajhumma itu tak masalah untukku,"

 _"Baiklah, Ajhumma tutup ya Mingyu, terimakasih sebelumnya,"_

"Ne Ajhumma, sama-sama,"

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Jun penasaran.

"Eomma Wonwoo, dia memintaku melihat Wonwoo," Mingyu mencoba menelepon Wonwoo.

"Bukankah dia baik-baik saja tadi,"

"Tadi sih iya," Mingyu memasuki ponselnya. "Ponselnya tak aktif," Mingyu lalu berdiri dari tempatnya berjalan kearah kasir diikuti Jun.

"Mungkin karna dia sedang makan malam dengan kekasihnya,"

"Ajhumma bilang, Seungcheol juga tak mengangkat panggilannya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya," Mingyu berjalan keluar setelah selesai membayar.

"Tunggu," Jun mencekal tangan Mingyu, "Kau mau kesana?"

"Tentu saja hyung ," Jawab Mingyu.

"Baillah, kajja kuantar," Jun jalan mendahului Mingyu memasuki mobilnya.

"Hyung tak perlu repot, aku bisa menaiki bus,"

"Cepat masuk, terlalu lama kalau kau menaiki bus. Bagaimana kalau keadaan Wonwoo sedang tak baik-baik saja?"

Mingyu akhirnya menaiki mobil Jun. Temannya benar, akan terlalu lama kalau dia menaiki Bus. Perjalanan diisi oleh keheningan. Mingyu masih gelisah, dia mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Wonwoo. Namun selalu operatorlah yang menjawab.

"Wonwoo kumohon angkat teleponmu," gumam Mingyu.

Jun tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkan sahabatnya. Dia hanya bisa fokis menyetir.15 menit kemudian mereka sampai didepan rumah Wonwoo. Mingyu langsung turun dan membuka pintu gerbang, berlari kearah pintu utama, meninggalkan Jun yang memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia tak melihat mobil Seungcheol didepan, mungkinkah dia tak datang.

"Wonwoo hyung," Mingyu berteriak saat memasuki rumah besar itu.

Ruang tamu sangat hening. Mingyu lalu berlari menuju dapur, tempat mereka akan mengadakan makan malam.

"Astaga Wonu hyung," Mingyu berteriak heboh.

Dia menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih duduk bersandar dikaki meja. Dengan wajah yang sudah penuh air mata dan pecahan piring berserakan didekat kakinya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan darah yang mengalir dari telapak kakinya yang penuh dengan luka akibat pecahan piring.

"Hyung kenapa kau seperti ini," Mingyu berjongkok didepan Wonwoo meremas kedua bahunya.

"Hyung jawab aku," Mingyu sungguh frustasi saat tak mendapat jaeaban apapun dari Wonwoo.

"Dia tak datang Gyu," nyaris saja Mingyu tak mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Dia berjanji untuk datang, tapi dia mengingkarinya," tatapan Wonwoo masih saja kosong.

"Apa salah ku Gyu," Wonwoo menatap kedua mata Mingyu, "Kenapa dia selalu menyakitiku Gyu hiksss kenapa, hikss kenapa harus Jeonghan hyung hiksss kenapa Gyu?" Wonwoo menggoyangkan kedua bahu Mingyu.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya. Sesak didadanya kembali terasa. Demi apapun, ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa salahku Gyu, apa?" Wonwoo masih saja meracau walau Mingyu sudah memeluknya.

"Hyung kau tak salah apapun," Mingyu mengelus rambut Wonwoo sambil mencegah air matanya sendiri mengalir.

"Tapi kenapa Seungcheol hyung selalu menyakitiku Gyu?"

Mingyu tak bisa menjawabnya, dia tak tega membuat sosok rapuh dalam pelukannya terluka.

"Hyung tenanglah oke, bukan kau yang salah, tapi Seungcheol hyung lah yang salah,"

"Aku lelah Gyu, sangat lelah," Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat hyung,"

Mingyu lalu berdiri dengan Wonwoo digendongannya. Berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Wonwoo. Dia lalu membaringkan tubuh Wonwoo diatas ranjangnya. Setelah itu kembali turun untuk mengambil kotak obat.

"Hyung kau tak perlu repot, biar aku yang bereskan," ujar Mingyu saat melihat Jun sedang merapihkan kekacauan yang dibuat Wonwoo.

"Tak apa Gyu, aku ingin membantumu," Jun membuang pecahan piring tersebut ketempat sampah. "Lagipula sepertinya kau harus mengobati Wonwoo,"

"Ah iya aku lupa," Mingyu lalu berjalan membuka laci yang ada diatas, mengambil sebuah kotak obat. "Hyung kau pulanglah lebih dulu, aku akan menginap disini,"

"Baiklah Gyu,"

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku hyung,"

"Hei, berhentilah berterima kasih, lebih baik kau cepat obati luka Wonwoo,"

Mingyu lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jun. Kembali memasuki kamar Wonwoo. Mengobati luka diyelapak kakinya dengan telaten. Setelahnya Mingyu membalut luka itu dengan perban. Baru saja Mingyu akan beranjak menuju sofa untuk tidur, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Hyung, apa ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Temani aku tidur, disampingku," pinta Wonwoo.

Mingyu terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tak salah dengar kan, kalau Wonwoo memintanya tidur disampingnya.

"Gyu kumohon,"

"Baiklah hyung," Mingyu melepas genggaman tangan Wonwoo. Berjalan menuju sisi kosong disebelah Wonwoo. Lalu berbaring bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mendorong Wonwoo untuk ikut berbaring.

Wonwoo lalu memeluk Mingyu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang milik Minguu. Walau sedikit terkejut, Mingyu tetap membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Mengelus surai hitam pujaan hatinya agar cepat tertidur. Merasa seseorang dalam pelukannya sudah mencapai alam mimpi, Mingyu dengan berani mengecup kening Wonwoo.

"Mimpi indah hyung, selamat malam,"

Dan Mingyu pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Menyusul namja yang dicintainya kealam mimpi. Berharap kalau pagi tidak cepat datang. Agar dia bisa lebih lama memeluk pujaan hatinya. Pujaan hati yang sungguh sulit untuk dicapainya.

.

T.B.C

.

Ternyata udah lama banget ff ini ga dilanjut. Ini udah dikoreksi tapi pasti ada aja yang typo T^T. Aku ga tahu Jeonghan punya alergi atau hanya memakai pengalaman pribadi teman saya. Atau bisa disebut PHO yang alergi sama kentang wkwkwkw. Dan aku ga bermaksud menistakan Jeonghan, hanya saja dia cocok untuk menjadi pho nya Seungwon. Karna aku suka Seunghan juga. Akhir-akhir ini susah dapet ide karna kerjaan menumpuk banget. Oh ya thanks buat yang udah baca dan review ff baruku.

Ok mind to review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Complicated Love**

Meanie

 **Warning**

Typo, Bl,

 **Happy Readimg**

.

.

Sinar matahari dengan nakalnya masuk melalui celah jendela, tepat menyorot pada kedua namja yang masih tertidur diranjangnya. Wonwoo lah yang pertama merasa terganggu. Dia perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Mengerjapkannya sebentar dan terpaku pada pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Didepannya, sosok seorang Kim Mingyu sedang tertidur pulas. Dengan lengan yang masih setia memeluknya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat membayangkan dirinya tertidur dalam pelukan Mingyu semalaman. Entah kenapa jantungnya sedikit berdebar.

Senyum manisnya terlukis saat melihat wajah lucu Mingyu. Namja tampan itu tidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Iseng, Wonwoo menyapukan jemarinya pada wajah Mingyu. Dimulai dari keningnya lalu menyusuri hidung mancungnya. Membelai sebelah pipinya.

"Eungh~"

Wonwoo segera menarik jemariny saat menyadari kalau perlakuannya membuat Mingyu terbangun.

Mingyu sudah sepenuhnya membuka mata. Senyumnya terlukis melihat wajah manis didepannya.

"Morning hyung,"

"Morning too Mingyu,"

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Lumayan,"

Mingyu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, begitupun Wonwoo yang mengikutinya.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang memelukmu saat tidur hyung," ujar Mingyu penuh sesal.

"Tak apa Gyu, bukankah aku yang memintanya semalam. Justru aku yang harus berterimakasih padamu yang mau menemaniku semalam,"

"Tak perlu berterimakasih hyung, aku merasa senang jika kau membutuhkanku," Mingyu kembali tersenyum.

"Mau sarapan disini? Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih dariku?"

"Boleh saja, jika tak merepotkan dirimu,"

"Tentu saja tidak merepotkan. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu saja Gyu,"

"Tak usah hyung, aku tak bawa baju ganti,"

"Ada baju sepupuku yang tertinggal. Kurasa itu muat untukmu,"

"Tak apa kalau aku memakainya?"

"Tak apa, dia tak akan mencarinya ko,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku mandi dulu,"

Mingyu berjalan menuruni ranjang. Namja itu lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Wonwoo pun ikut turun dari ranjangnya. Merenggangkan sedikit tubuhnya. Lalu mulai mebereskan tempat tidurnya. Setelah beres, Wonwoo berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil kaos berkerah dan celana jeans milik sepupunya. Menaruhnya diatas ranjang agar Mingyu mudah menemukannya.

Bunyi ponselnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Dihampirinya nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Satu pesan diterimanya dari sang kekasih.

From : Seungcheoli

Morning Wonnie~ maaf hyung tak bisa datang semalam, ada rapat mendadak yang tak bisa hyung tinggalkan :( maaf juga tak bisa mengabarimu semalam karna baterai ponselku habis. Hyung harap kau tak menungguku baby. Sekali lagi maafkan hyung baby, hyung mencintaimu.

"Pembohong,"

Wonwoo mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali diatas nakas. Memejamkan matanya sesaat dan bayangan kemarin muncul didalam kepalanya.

Seungcheol memang brengsek, tapi Wonwoo tak kuasa untuk membencinya. Karna rasa cintanya masih lebih besar daripada rasa bencinya.

"Hah," Wonwoo menghela nafasnya sejenak kemudian berdiri.

Dia tak mau memebenani pikirannya dengan hal itu. Lebih baik memulai memasak sarapan untuk dirinya dan Mingyu.

Ruang makannya sangat rapi dan bersih. Padahal seigatnya semalam dia sudah menghancurkan ruang makannya.

"Mungkinkah Mingyu yang merapikannya," gumamnya.

Tak mau menduga lebih jauh, Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. Kulkasnya kosong. Hanya tersisa telur dan sosis saja.

"Hahh apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku hanya bisa membuat omelet saja,"

Wonwoo mulai memecahkan telurnya.

"Dimana garamnya?" Gumamnya saat tak menemukan toples garam.

"Mingkinkah dilaci atas?" Dia lalu membuka laci yang ada diatasnya.

Tapi disana tak terlihat toples garam miliknya. Dirinya lalu berjinjit untuk meraba laci lebih dalam. Jarinya bisa sedikit merasakan dinginnya toples. Tapi masih belum sampai untuk mengambilnya.

"Unghhh susah sekali," kesalnya.

Wonwoo maaih mencobanya sampai sebuah tangan melewati samping kepalanya. Wonwoo membuka matanya dan berhenti berjinjit. Tangan disampingnya dengan mudah mengambil toples garam yang ada didalam.

"Ini hyung,"

Wonwoo menerimanya masih dengan tubuh yang terdiam. Mingyu menutup kening Wonwoo dengan sebelah tangannya. Mendorongnya pelan kebelakang saat sebelah tangannya menutup pintu laci.

"Lain kali taruh garamnya ditempat yang mudah kau jangkau hyung,"

Wonwoo mulai tersadar. Wajahnya merona saat mengingat perlakuan lembug Mingyu tadi.

"Te-terimakaaih Gyu,"

"Sama-sama hyung," Mingyu tersenyum sekilas. "Apa kau akan membuat omelet hyung?" Tanyanya saat melihat telur yang ada dimangkuk.

"Ya, karna dikulkas hanya tersisa telur dan sosis saja. Tak apa kan kalau kau hanya memakan omelet dan sosis goreng?"

"Tak masalah hyung. Asal kau yang masak, aku pasti akan memakannya,"

"Ckk, ini masih pagi untuk mendengar gombalanmu Gyu," Wonwoo meninju lengan Mingyu gemas. "Sudah sana, kau tunggu saja dimeja makan,"

"Tak mau kubantu hyung?"

"Tak perlu, aku bisa memasaknya sendiri,"

"Baiklah,"

Chup~

"Buatlah dengan penuh cinta istriku~" ujar Mingyu lalu berlari keruang tengah menghindari amukan Wonwoo.

"KIM MINGYU AKU BUKAN ISTRIMU PABO. SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MENODAI BIBIR SUCIKU,"

.

.

.

"Hyung kau masih marah?"

"..."

"Hyung aku hanya bercanda,"

"..."

"Hyung kumohon maafkan aku,"

"..."

"Hyung aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi,"

"Tiga,"

"Hah?"

"Berikana aku tida scoop ice cream dan aku akan memaafkanmu,"

"Hyung itu terlalu banyak, bagaimana kalau satu?"

"Tak mau, aku mau tiga,"

"Dua saja ne?"

"Aku mau tiga atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu,"

"Aishhh baiklah-baiklah, kau mendapatkan tiga scoop Ice Creammu,"

"Yeyyy~ kita beli Ice cream di-"

"Di kafe dekat sekolah yang bernama Ice Cream paradise,"

"Hehehe~ kau hapal ternyata,"

"Tentu saja aku hapal, kau selalu hanya mau makan ice cream ditempat itu,"

"Habisnya Ice cream disitu enak Gyu,"

"Semua Ice cream itu sama saja hyung,"

"Tapi disana rasanya beda Gyu,"

"Terserahmu sajalah hyung. Sudah cepat habiskan sarapanmu lalu mandi. Agar kau bisa secepatnya mendapatkan Ice cream milikmu,"

"Ayay Gyu~"

Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang baik-baik saja. Seolah-olah kejadian kemarin tak pernah terjadi. Dia tahu kalua Wonwoo mencoba melupakannya. Dan Mingyu akan selalu ikut membantu Wonwoo untuk tidak mengungkitnya. Dia hanya ingin senyum manis itu tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku selesai Gyu~" ujar Wonwoo saat omeletnya sudah habis.

"Kalau begitu mandilah hyung, biar aku yang mencuci piringnya,"

"Eh tak perlu Gyu. Kau itu tamu, jadi aku tak boleh merepotkanmu,"

"Kau tak mereporkanmu hyung, aku hanya menawarkan bantuan. Bukankah akan lebih cepat kalau aku membantumu?"

"Tapi Gyu-"

"Menurut saja atau tidak ada Ice Cream sama sekali," ancam Mingyu.

"Aishhh baiklah aku mengalah. Kau bisa membantuku mencuci piringnya,"

"Anak pintar,"

Mingyu lalu berdiri dan memebereskan meja makan saat Wonwoo sudah beranjak menuju kamarnya. Membawa semua piring kotor yang ada untuk dicucinya.

Pagi ini rasanya seperti mimpi indah. Bangun pagi denga disambut wajah manis Wonwoo. Dibuatkan sarapan oleh Wonwoo. Dan makan bersama dengan Wonwoo.

"Ahhhh rasanya seperti sudah berumah tangga," gumam Mingyu.

25 menit kemudian Wonwoo turun kebawah dengan keadaannya yang sudah rapi. Menghampiri Mingyu yang sedang asik duduk diatas sofa.

"Ayo pergi sekarang Gyu," ajak Wonwoo.

"Baiklah," Mingyu bangun dan mengadahkan tangannya, "Pakai mobilmu saja hyung, semalam aku diantar oleh Jun dengan mobil miliknya," jelaa Mingyu.

"Tunggu sebentar," Wonwoo berjalan karah televisi. Mengambil kunci mobilnya didalam laci sebelah televisinya.

"Ini tangkap," Wonwoo melempar kuncinya dan ditangkap dengan mudah oleh Mingyu.

Mobil warna hitam hadiah ulang tahun dari sang Appa. Wonwoo jarang memakainya, karna dia tak terlalu suka menggunakan mobil dan juga Seungcheol lah yang sering mengantar-jemput dirinya.

"Hyung pakai sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar,"

Mingyu lalu membantu Wonwoo memakai sabuk pengamannya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Dan Wonwoo dibuat terpesona akan wajah tampan milik namja dihadapannya.

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya kearah luar. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Tapi itu percuma saja, karna nyatanya Mingyu tahu segalanya.

.

.

.

"Ini dia ice cream pesananmu hyung," Mingyu menaruh gelas itu dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Gomawo Gyu~"

"Cheonma Hyung,"

Mingyu sendiri asik melihat hyung manisnya yang sedang memakan ice creamnya. Senyum terpatri jelas dibibirnya. Ingin rasanya setiap hari melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini. Sayang dia terlalu pengecut untuk membantu Wonwoo keluar dari penderitannya.

"Yak Kim Mingyu,"

"A-ah Wa-wae hyug?"

"Kau melamun? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa hyung,"

"Jinja?"

"Ne hyungiee~"

"Ishhh Mingyu jangan mencubit pipiku,"

"Hehehe, habisnya pipimu menggemaskan,"

"Ishhh menyebalkan," Wonwoo memasukkan suapan terakhir ice creamnya.

"Habis ini mau kemana lagi Gyu?"tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap namja didepannya.

"Tentu saja pulang,"

"Ahhhh Gyu~ jangan pulang~ temani aku~" rengek Wonwoo.

"Mau tidak ya?"

"Ayolah Gyu~ please~"

"Satu ciuman dipipi, maka aku akn menemanimu," pinta Mingyu bercanda.

Chup~

"Sudah,"

Dan Mingyu tiba-tiba terdiam saat Wonwoo benar-benae memberikannya ciuman dipipi.

"Cepat habiskan kopimu dan temani aku ke game center,"

Mingyu kembali tersadar, dia lalu menghabiskan kopinya yang tersisa. Melihat Mingyu yang sudah selesai, Wonwoo berjalan menuju keluar kafe diikuti Mingyu.

Mereka kembali melajukan mobilnya. Tujuan selanjutnya adalah bermain ke game center di sebuah mall.

Merasa hening, Wonwoo menyetel radio mobilnya. Sesekali ikut bersenandung saat mendengarkan lagu yang dia tahu. Mingyu juga kadang ikut menimpalinya, walau suaranya kacau dan membuat Wonwoo tertawa.

Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di mall yang dituju. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju game center. Sedikit ramai, tapi tak menyurutkan antusias mereka.

"Kau mau main apa hyung?"

"Entah, aku bingung,"

"Yasudah kau tunggu sini dulu hyung. Aku akan menukar koin dulu,"

"Baiklah,"

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling sambil memikirkan permainan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Sudah tahu apa yang akan kita mainkan?"

"Ahhh bagaimana kalau basket,"

"Baiklah,"

Mereka memulainya dengan bermain basket. Wonwoo yang kesal karna selalu melesat, memilih mengganggu Mingyu dan mengabaikan permainannya.

"Hyung kau curang, kenapa menggangguku?"

"Biarin, aku kesal karna kau terlalu jago,"

"Makannya hyung sering-seringlah main basket,"

"Aku tak suka olahraga,"

"Yayaya, aku mengalah," Mingyu merangkul pundak Wonwoo dan kembali berjalan. "Kita balapan kali ini hyung,"

Permainan kedua adalah balap mobil.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu kali ini Gyu,"

"Kita lihat saja hyung,"

Mingyu memang tak bisa diremehkan dan terlalu sulit untuk dikalahkan. Kali ini pun sama, Wonwoo harus menerima kekalahannya.

"Mingyu menyebalkan,"

"Kenapa?"

"Mengalahlah padaku sekali saja Gyu,"

"Aku tak mau,"

"Ishhhn, ayo main pump,"

"Pump?"

"Iya? Kenapa? Apa kau takut?"

"Ckckck, tak ada kata takut dalam kamusku Jeon Wonwoo,"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Kali ini aku akan benar-benar mengalahkanmu,"

Mereka mulai bermain pump. Wonwoo lah yang memilihkan musiknya. Mereka mulai bermain dengan menginjak panah yang mengikuti apa yang monitor tunjukkan.

Mingyu mengaku kalau dia tak terlalu jago bermain pump. Jadi dia agak sedikit kewalahan saat bermain. Dan benar saja, dirinya berakhir kalah.

"Yeyyy~ aku menang~" Wonwoo tanpa sadar memekik dan meloncat seperti anak kecil.

"Aishhh kau baru menang sekali Jeon, jangan terlalu bangga,"

"Biarin, yang penting aku menang,"

"Ck, pertandingan kita belum berakhir,"

"Siapa takut,"

Dan mereka kembali bermain permainan yang lain. Wonwoo mulai merasakan laparnya. Maka dari itu dia mengajak Mingyu berhenti bermain dan mengelilingi mall untuk mencari tempat makan.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tak usah hyung, Jun hyung akan menjemputku sebentar lagi,"

"Yasudah kalau begitu,"

Tin Tin Tin

"Sepertinya jemputanku sudah sampai, aku pulang dulu ya hyung,"

"Mingyu tunggu,"

Mingyu kembali membalik badannya saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Wonwoo.

"Wae hyung?"

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini dan kemarin. Terimakasih sudah mau meluangkan waktumu untukku. Kalau tak ada kau, mungkin aku akan kacau sampai sekarang,"

"Tak masalah hyung, aku senang membantumu. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku senang saat kau membutuhkanku,"

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Gyu. Juga untuk bonekanya, terimakasih,"

"Sama-sama hyung," Mingyu mengusap rambut Wonwoo. "Aku pulang hyung,"

"Hati-hati dijalan,"

Wonwoo lalu memasuki rumahnya setelah melihat Mingyu memasuki sebuah mobil. Dirinya bersender didepan pintu. Dipeluknya erat boneka pemberian Mingyu yang didapat namja itu dari mesin pencapit.

"Terimakasih Mingyu~" gumamnya.

Dirinya lalu berlari menunu kamarnya guna membersihkan diri. 20 menit kemudian Wonwoo sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya.

Ting Tong~

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu dan membukanya.

Sebuah bucket mawar merah muncul tepat didepannya.

"Happy Anniversary sayang,"

Wonwoo terdiam. Bayangan kemarin kembali muncul saat melihat wajah Seungcheol. Melihat kekaaihnya yang terdiam, Seungcheol kemudian berlutut dihadapan Wonwoo dan memegang telapak tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu kalau anniversary kita itu kemarin. Aku tahu aku salah karna baru mengingatnya kemarin. Aku tahu kalau aku sedikit mengabaikanmu akhir-akhir ini. Tapi itu semua demi masa depan kita berdua. Aku bekerja mati-matian agar bisa membahagiakanmu kelak. Maafkan aku sayang, aku mencintaimu," tak lupa Seungcheol mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya.

Dan seperti dugaannya. Bahwa dia pasti akan kembali memaafkan namja dihadapannya ini.

.

.

.

Mingyu berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Dirinya baru saja selesai mandi. Dengan tangan yang masih mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk.

Senyum tak pernag pudar dari wajahnya. Hari ini begitu sangat spesial karna seharian bersama pujaan hatinya.

Tak terhitung berapa kali jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat melihat wajah indah itu. Merasa kangen, Mingyu mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas. Dan memandangi wajah cantik Wonwoo yang dia potret diam-diam.

"Kau sangat cantik hyung dan semakin terlihat cantik saat tersenyum," gumamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia dan menjaga senyumanmu agar tidak menghilang,"

"Meski bukan aku yang menjadi alasanmu bahagia dan teraenyum,"

.

.

.

T.B.C

Saya ga tau mau ngomong apa. Kolapse setelah ngeliat tesernya Mingyu *.* itu yang terakhir Wonwoo bukan sih. Tolong bilang iya please. Menie feels ku duh *.*

Jadi ga sabar nungguin comebacknya. Bdw doain ya supaya saya bisa nonton konsernya Seventeen nanti. Kemarin nyesel ga bisa nonton Wings tour TT

Terakhir, minta review nya boleh :) :) :)

Love you all reader-nim :*


	6. Chapter 6

COMPLICATED LOVE

.

.

 **cast**

Yoon Jeonghan

Choi Seungcheol

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

and many more.

.

 **Warning**

BL, TYPO(S)

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun saat telinganya mendengar suara bel berbunyi nyaring. Langkahnya teramat pelan berjalan menuju depan pintu. Dirinya menggerutu kesal saat seseorang –yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya- dibalik pintu rumahnya memencet bel tanpa henti.

Ceklekk~

Makiannya siap meluncur kalau saja sosok didepannya bukanlah kekasihnya. Choi Seungcheol, berdiri dengan senyum secerah mentari pagi. Jangan lupakan bucket bunga yang berada digenggamannya.

"Good Morning, Sayangku,"

"Morning Cheolie Hyung,"

Seungcheol masih tersenyum saat melihat penampilan kekasihnya. Betapa imutnya Jeon Wonwoo yang sedang memakai piyama berwarna Baby Blue dengan motif kelinci.

Sadar akan pandangan sang kekasih. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rona merah terlihat tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Hyung kau menyebalkan. Kenapa tak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu kalau akan datang? Aku kan bisa bersiap dulu agar kau tak melihat penampilanku yang berantakan," kesal Wonwoo.

"Kekekeke, Hyung ingin memberimu suprise," Seungcheol melangkah maju mendekati kekasihnya.

Cup ~

"Lagipula kau terlihat menggemaskan dengan piyama itu sayang," lanjutnya setelah mencium sekilas bibir sang kekasih. "Untukmu,"

"Masuklah hyung," Wonwoo menerima mawar pemberian Seungcheol lalu menutup pintu rumahnya setelah menyuruh sang kekasih masuk.

Seungcheol berjalan menuju dapur dengan Wonwoo yang masih setia mengekori kekasihnya.

"Hyung kenapa datang sepagi ini kerumahku?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengunjungi kekasihku sepagi ini? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Bukan begitu hyung. Hanya saja tidak biasanya," balas Wonwoo.

Seungcheol membalikkan badannya. Kedua tangannya menekan kedua pipi Wonwoo. Membuat bibir kekasihnya mengerucut menggemaskan.

"Aku merindukan kekasih manisku ini. Hari ini aku free dan aku tau kau juga sedang free. So, do you wanna date with me?" tanya Seungcheol.

Wonwoo memukul pelan dada Seungcheol. Isyarat agar sang kekasih melepaskan tekanan dikedua pipinya.

"Ajakanmu sungguh tak romantis hyung. Tapi berhubung aku juga sedang tak ada kegiatan, aku bersedia pergi denganmu," jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Senyum Seungcheol otomatis timbul saat melihat senyum manis sang kekasih. Seungcheol mengelus pipi kanan sang kekasih lembut.

"Bersiaplah sana. Aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita. Sudah lama rasanya aku tak memasak sarapan untuk kekasihku," suruh Seungcheol.

"Baiklah aku akan mandi sekarang," Wonwoo mencium pipi Seungcheol sekilas, "Masak yang enak ya Hyung," teriak Wonwoo sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo melihat penampilannya sekilas didepan cermin. Sempurna, senyum manis terlihat menghiasi wajahnya. Wonwoo baru saja akan membuka pintunya kalau saja dering ponsel miliknya tidak terdengar.

"Halo,"

 _"_ _Pagi Wonwoo hyung,"_

"Pagi Gyu,"

 _"_ _Suaramu terdengar sangat ceria. Apa yang membuatmu sesenang itu dipagi ini hyung?"_

"Hehehe apa kah terdengar seceria itu?"

" _Yapp, suaramu bahkan lebih merdu daripada suara para malaikat disurga,"_

"Cih, gombalanmu sungguh receh Tuan Kim,"

 _"_ _So, boleh aku tahu hal apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"_

"Eummm Seungcheol hyung datang kerumahku pagi ini. Dan kau tahu Mingyu dia mengajakku berkencan,"

 _"_ _..."_

"Mingyu kenapa diam?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Yakk Kim Mingyu,"

 _"_ _Ahh y-ya, pantas saja kau sangat bahagia,"_

"Oh iya Gyu, ada apa meneleponku sepagi ini?"

 _"_ _Bukan apa-apa hyung. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu,"_

"Hanya itu?"

 _"_ _Ya, Hanya itu,"_

"Kau ya—"

"Sayang, cepat turun. Sarapanmu akan dingin kalau kau tidak cepat melahapnya,"teriakan Seungcheol mengintrupsi perkataan Wonwoo.

"Iya Hyung sebentar," balas Wonwoo.

"Gyu sudah dulu ya. Seungcheol hyung sudah memanggilku untuk sarapan. Kau juga jangan lupa sarapan Gyu,"

 _"_ _Iya hyung, aku akan sarapan setelah ini. Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan hyung,"_

"Umm, Thanks Gyu,"

Wonwoo berjalan menuruni anak tangga satu-persatu. Harum masakan buatan Seungcheol sudah tercium. Wonwoo duduk dihadapan Seungcheol. Pancake dengan topping sirup mapple terlihat menggiurkan.

"Woahhh Pancake buatan Cheolli hyung," Wonwoo mulai memotong pancakenya lalu melahapnya. "Mmmm, rasanya tak berubah. Mashita, hehehe,"

"Syukurlah kalau rasanya masih seenak dulu," balas Seungcheol.

Wonwoo masih sibuk menghabiskan Pancake buatan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya memilih meminum kopi hitam pagi ini.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya Sayang," Seungcheol mengusap sudut bibir kekasihnya guna membersihkannya dari lelehan sirup mapple.

"Hehehe, aku ingin cepat menghabiskannya agar bisa lebih cepat memulai kencan kita,"

"Tak perlu terburu-buru," Seungcheol menarik lembut dagu kekasihnya, "Hari ini seluruh waktuku akan menjadi milikmu," dan mengecup bibir manis Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Mingyu menghela nafas saat sambungan teleponnya terputus. Dia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan tak lama senyum miris terukir dibibirnya. Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju nakas disamping tempat tidurnya.

Tangannya terulur mengambil dua buah tiket diatas nakasnya. Tiket masuk Everland. Rencanyanya Mingyu ingin mengajak Wonwoo jalan-jalan seharian ke Everland. Pria manis itu pernah bilang kalau dia sudah lama tidak main ke Everland.

Maka dari itu, Mingyu menyisihkan sebagian uang sakunya hanya untuk membeli dua buah tiket masuk menuju Everland. Hanya untuk melihat senyum lebar dibibir pria manis pujaannya.

Namun semua itu tinggallah sebuah rencana. Karna pada kenyatannya dirinya kalah langkah dari kekasih Wonwoo.

Semuanya tidak sesuai harapannya. Dia pikir setelah melihat kekacauan yang diakibatkan Seungcheol, Wonwoo akan memutuskan namja brengsek itu.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah Wonwoo yang memberikan maafnya begitu mudah. Hanya dengan sedikit perlakuan manis. Wonwoo kembali jatuh dalam pesona si brengsek Choi Seungcheol.

Tiket ditangannya sudah tak berbentuk. Tangannya terlalu kuat meremasnya. Dengan kesal, Mingyu membuangnya ketempat sampah.

Sampai kapan dirinya harus menerima luka seperti ini. Sampai kapan dirinnya harus mengalah pada keadaan. Apakah Wonwoo tak bisa melihat cinta tulus yang diberikan Mingyu cuma-cuma.

"Begitu sulitkah untuk membuatmu mengerti akan cintaku?" gumam Mingyu sambil memandang foto Wonwoo yang berada diatas meja belajarnya.

"Beritahu aku untuk berhenti mengejarmu Jeon Wonwoo,"

.

.

.

"Hyung kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti,"

"Hyung jangan membuatku penasaran. Cepat beritahu aku,"

"Perhatikan saja jalannya. Maka kau akan tahu kemana tujuan kita,"

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Wonwoo tapi tetap melakukan perintah kekasihnya.

Seungcheol sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya. Menggoda Wonwoo adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Hyung jalanan ini sangat familiar?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu kemana tujuan kita hari ini?"

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengetahui sesuatu," gumam Wonwoo lalu mulai berpikir. "Hyung jangan bilang kalau kita akan ke Everland," pekik Wonwoo setelah berhasil mengingat.

Seungcheol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti diarea parkir. Wonwoo yang menyadari mobilnya berhenti lalu melihat keluar jendela. Dan benar saja, tempat parkir ini ada didalam area Everland.

"Kau benar sayang," Seungcheol melepas sabuk pengamannya, "Kita akan mengulang kencan pertama kita di Everland dulu," dan mencuri sedikit kecupan dibibir manis kekasihnya.

Seungcheol keluar dari mobilnya. Dia lalu berjalan kearah berlawanan untuk membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Wonwoo keluar mengikuti Seungcheol. Pandangannya mengedar melihat sekeliling arena Everland. Senyumnya terkembang sangat lebar.

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, Wonwoo curhat pada Mingyu akan keinginannya mengunjungi Everland. Dan tanpa diduga, sang kekasih mewujudkan keinginannya.

Grepp~

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia sayang," Seungcheol menumpukan kepalanya diatas bahu Wonwoo. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat dipinggang kekasihnya.

"Aku memang sangat bahagia hari ini. Kau tahu, beberapa hari lalu aku bercerita pada Mingyu kalau aku sangat ingin mengunjungi Everland. Dan dengat ajaibnya kau mengabulkan keinginananku," Wonwoo mengatakannya dengan semangat.

Seungcheol melepas pelukannya. Mencium sekilas pipi kekasihnya. Lalu menggenggam telapak tangan kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain sampai lelah hari ini,"

"Hummm, siapa takut,"

.

.

.

"Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan,"

"Apa kau menyukai kejutannya?"

"tentu saja aku suka, kau tak lihat wajah bahagiaku hyung?"

"Ahahaha, ne aku melihatnya,"

Seungcheol tersenyum melihat wajah berseri kekasihnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Wonwoo. Perlahan Seungcheol memajukan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir manis kekasihnya.

Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat. Karna setelahnya Seungcheol kembali menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Wonwoo-ya," Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. "Maaf kalau aku belum bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu. Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu selama ini,"

"Hyung apa maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo tak mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa," Seungcheol memasang senyum lebarnya. "Cepat masuk, udara malam tidak baik untukmu,"

"Hyung kau aneh sekali," ujar Wonwoo. "Yasudah aku masuk dulu," Wonwoo mengecup pipi Seungcehol. "Hati-hati menyetirnya,"setelahnya Wonwoo masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Seungcheol.

Seungceol berjalan kembali memasuki mobilnya. Ponselnya berdering, nama Jeonghan muncul dilayar ponselnya.

"Halo,"

 _"_ _Apa sudah berakhir?"_

"Maafkan aku, tapi sepertinya aku masih butuh waktu untuk mengakhirinya,"

 _"_ _Jadi pilihanmu jatuh pada dia?"_

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku memilihmu,"

 _"_ _Kalau begitu kenapa kau belum mengatakan semuanya pada Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol,"_

"A-aku hanya tak bisa menyakitinyaa,"

 _"_ _Omong kosong, semua perlakuanmu dibelakangnya sudah cukup untuk menyakitinya,"_

"..."

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku beri kau tambahan waktu sampai besok atau kau tidak bisa melihatku dan calon anakmu untuk selamanya,"_

 _"_ _Baiklah, besok aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mencintaimu juga calon anak kita,"_

"Aku juga mencintaimu Seungcheol,"  
.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Si bodoh itu belum mengakhiri hubungannya," kesal Jeonghan sambil mengetikkan sebuah pesan diponselnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Lihatlah,"

Jeonghan memperlihatkan pesan yang tertera dilayar ponselnya agar sang sahabat bisa membacanya.

"Kau gila Jeonghan,"

"Apapun akan aku lakukan demi kebahagianku," Jeonghan kembali menaruh ponselnya diatas meja, "Kalau Seungcheol tak bisa mengakhirinya maka aku yang akan mengakhirinya," lanjut Jeonghan.

"Kau sudah melangkah terlalu jauh Han. Bukankah kau bilang kalau Wonwoo sudah kau anggap seperti adikmu?"

"Itu dulu, sebelum dia merebut Seungcheol dariku,"

"Bukan dia yang merebutnya. Tapi Seungcheol yang jatuh cinta padanya,"

"Kau membelanya? Kau ini sebenarnya sahabat siapa sih?"

"Aku bukan membelanya Han, aku hanya mengingatkanmu agar kau tak menyesal diakhir,"

"Justru aku akan menyesal kalau tak bisa mendapatkan Seungcheol. Kau sendiri tahu bukan, kalau hanya Seungcheol yang bisa membuatku bahagia. Kehilangan Seungcheol tidak akan berarti apa-apa untuknya. Wonwoo masih punya keluarga yang akan membantunya melupakan Seungcheol,"

"Baiklah terserahmu saja. Aku tak akan ikut campur. Lakukan apapun yang bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku hanya bisa mendukungmu,"

"Terimakasih, tapi sepertinya kau harus pergi sekarang Doyoon, karna tamuku sudah datang,"

Doyoon mengikuti kemana Jeonghan memandang. Dari balik kaca kafe, dia bisa melihat seorang namja yang familiar berjalan menyebrang menuju kafe yang mereka tempati saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu dimobil,"

Doyoon bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kafe. Mereka sempat berpapasan. Tapi mereka tetap melanjutkan jalannya masing-masing. Karna hanya Jang Doyoon yang mengenal Jeon Wonwoo. Dan namja itu tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menyapanya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menduduki kursi dihadapan Jeonghan. Senyum manis tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan hyung?"

"Kau tak mau memesan minum dulu Wonu-ya?" tanya Jeonghan balik sambil memabalas senyum manis Wonwoo.

"Tak usah hyung. Sepertinya apa yang mau kau bicarakan sangatlah penting,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik,"

Jeonghan menegakkan posisi duduknya. Menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan datarnya. Senyum manis dibibirnya sudah hilang tak tersisa.

"Putuskan Seungcheol,"

"Mwo?"

"Kubilang putuskan Seungcheol,"

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku memutuskan Seungcheol hyung?"

"Kami berdua saling mencintai. Kami bahkan memiliki hubungan dibelakangmu Wonwoo-ya,"

"Hanya karna itu?" balas Wonwoo.

Jeonghan sendiri sedikit bingung saat tak melihat raut terkejut pada wajah Wonwoo. Justru senyum remehlah yang terlihat oleh kedua matanya.

"Aku tahu semuanya hyung. Aku tahu hubungan seperti apa, yang kau dan Seungcheol hyung jalani dibelakangku,"

Sebaliknya Jeonghanlah yang terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan yang dikeluarkan oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau mengetahuinya? Sejak Kapan?"

"Sejak satu tahun yang lalu,"

"Kau mengetahuinya selama itu? Dan kau hanya diam saja?"

"Aku diam, karna aku percaya padamu hyung. Karna aku menyayangi kalian dan berharap suatu saat kalian akan menghentikan permainan gila ini,"

Hati Jeonghan sedikit goyah saat melihat wajah sendu milik Wonwoo. Karna bagaimanapun Wonwoo sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Karna bagaimanapun Wonwoo juga ikut andil dalam membantu Jeonghan keluar dari keterpurukannya.

Tapi dirinya ingat akan masa depan sosok yang ada didalam perutnya. Jeonghan kembali mengeraskan hatinya. Jika dia kalah disini. Maka dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi didunia ini.

"Kau terlalu naif Wonwoo ya. Kami tak mungkin menghentikan semua ini sampai kapanpun. Karna Seungcheol mencintaiku,"

"Seungcheol hyung tak mencintaimu. Dia hanya kasihan padamu," balas Wonwoo.

"Hanya kasihan katamu?"

Jeonghan menyetel rekaman diponselnya. Menaruhnya ditengah meja. Wonwoo mendengar semuanya. Kalimat yang jelas dikeluarkan oleh kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Sebisa mungkin menahan semua amarahnya.

"Aku berbaik hati padamu, Wonu-ya," ujar Jeonghan "Bukankah lebih baik kau memutuskannya. Setidaknya rasa sakitnya akan sedikit berkurang," sambung Jeonghan.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam. Memejamkan matanya erat guna mencegah air matanya keluar. Dirinya tak boleh terlihat lemah.

"Tapi jika kau tak mau memutuskannya itu terserah padamu. Karna apapun yang terjadi Seungcheol akan tetap meninggalkanmu," kata penutup yang Jeonghan berikan sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri.

"Keterlaluan," gumam Wonwoo. "Jeonghan hyung benar-benar jahat,"

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menekan sebuah kontak lalu menempelkan ponsel itu pada telinganya.

 _"_ _Yeobseo,"_

"Kirimkan semua berkas yang aku berikan padamu," jeda sesaat "Kirimkan semuanya pada Presdir Choi Taewoong," lanjut Wonwoo.

.

.

.

TBC

hola saya balik lagi. sedikit-sedikit mencoba melunasi cerita yang belum selesai. Mumpung lagi ada mood jadi lancar ngetiknya. huhuhu svt comeback tapi saya ga punya duit. Sedih akutuh.

Miris nya jadi seorang multifandom kere kaya saya. Baru selesai nonton Fanmeet wanna one. eh EXO juga mau konser TT

mau nikah aja rasanya kalau kaya gini, biar ada yang nafkahi wkwkwwk


	7. Chapter 7

COMPLICATED LOVE

.

Meanie

SeungWon

JeongCheol

Verkwan

.

 **Warn**

Typo(s), Abal, Boys Love

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

 _"Aku sedang dirumah Jeonghan. Kenapa?"_

"Pulang dan temui Appa diruang kerja sekarang,"

 _"Tapi -"_

"Appa tidak menerima penolakan Choi Seungcheol,"

 _"Hah, baiklah Appa. Aku pulang sekarang,"_

"Hmm,"

.

PIP~

Choi Taewoong menaruh ponselnya begitu saja dimeja. Geraman rendah keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya kembali terulur mengambil selembar foto diatas meja. Mata tajamnya tak luput memandang foto tersebut. Kemudian meremasnya menjadikan sebuah gumpalan dan sekuat tenaga melemparnya.

"Brengsek, apa yang dipikirkan anak itu sebenarnya," gumaman penuh amarah dikeluarkan oleh Taewoong.

Tangannya terulur memijit pelipisnya guna menghilangkan rasa pusing. Memejamkan matanya untuk sedikit meredakan amarahnya.

Tok ~ Tok~ Tok~

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Taewoong kembali membuka matanya. Dan pintu dihadapannya mulai terbuka setelah dirinya mengatakan masuk.

Sosok tegap putranya berjalan tenang menuju kehadapannya. Matanya melirik kearah meja dimana terdapat beberapa foto yang tercecer diatasnya.

Kedua mata putranya membulat dan raut terkejutnya tak luput dari pandangan seorang Choi Taewoong.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menyandarkan punggungnya kekursi dan melipat tangannya didada.

"Jadi apa penjelasanmu Choi Seungcheol?" tanya Taewoong sambil memandang tajam putranya. "Appa darimana kau dapatkan semua foto itu?'' tanya Seungcheol gugup.

"Seseorang yang baik hati mengirimkannya pada appa," jawaban seadanya diberikan oleh Taewoong karna jujur dirinya pun tak tahu siapa pengirim foto tersebut.

"Appa hanya ingin tahu kebenaran semua foto ini," lanjutnya.

Seungcheol memejamkan matanya erat. Memilih jawaban yang tepat.

"Benar atau tidak Choi Seungcheol," suara penuh intimidasi terdengar ditelinganya.

"Hah," helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. "Semua foto itu benar appa," jawabnya. "Aku dan Jeonghan memang berhubungan," lanjutnya.

"Cihh,"

Choi Taewoong berdiri dari atas kursinya. Menggulung lengan kemejanya sambil berjalan menghampiri putranya.

Bughh~

Satu tinjuan menghantam pipi Seungcheol hingga putranya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Appa tak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi namja brengsek Choi Seungcheol,"

Bugh~

Satu lagi tinjuan diberikan Taewoong kepada putranya. Lebih keras dari yang pertama karna efeknya membuat Choi Seungcheol jatuh terduduk.

Taewoong berjalan mengahampiri putranya. Menarik kerah kemeja anaknya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengkhianati namja sebaik Wonwoo. Melakukan hubungan menjijikan seperti itu dibelakang kekasihmu,"

"Hubunganku dan Jeonghan tidaklah menjijikan. Kami saling mencintai,"

"Omong Kosong,"

Bughh~

Pukulan terakhir diberikan kepada putranya. Taewoong berdiri merapihkan kemejanya dan menatap tajam anaknya yang masih terduduk dilantai dengan wajah tak karuan.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang anak yang keluarganya hancur. Bahkan Wonwoo seribu kali lebih baik dari pada Jeonghan. Dia calon menantu yang cocok bagi keluarga Choi," jelas Taewoong.

"Tapi aku mencintai Jeonghan,"

"Bukankah kau juga mencintai Wonwoo,"

"Itu dulu appa tidak sekarang,"

"Tinggalkan Yoon Jeonghan secepatnya Choi Seungcheol,"

"Maaf appa tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkannya,"

"Appa yang diberikan Jalang itu sampai kau tak mau meninggalkannya,"

Seungcheol bangkit dan memandang tajam appanya. Dirinya tak terima saat malaikatnya dipanggil Jalang oleh appanya.

"Dia bukan jalang appa. Dia kekasihku," ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Taewoong balik memandang tajam anaknya. Senyum meremehkan tarulas dibibirnya. Langkah kakinya berjalan menghampiri putranya.

"Sadarlah Choi Seungcheol, dia hanya parasit yang akan mempermalukan keluarga Choi," ujarnya sambil menekan pipi putranya yang memar. "Apapun yang terjadi Appa tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menghancurkan hubungan keluarga Choi dengan keluarga Jeon,"

"Jadi tinggalkan dia, atau hal buruk akan membuatmu kehilangan Jeonghan dan juga calon anak kalian. Kau pasti tahu aku bisa melakukan apapun," bisiknya sebelum berjalan keluar.

Meninggalkan sosok seorang Choi Seungcheol yang berdiri ditengah ruangan dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

.

.

.

.

.

Vernon membuka pintu kafe dihadapannya. Kakinya melangkah memasuki kafe dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Menghampiri namja manis yang berada dibalik meja kasir.

"Hai Baby," sapanya setelah mndaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir kekasihnya.

"Kebiasaan," ujar kekasihnya sambil memukul pelan dada Vernon. "Ini masih ditempat umum tuan Choi,"

"kkk~ apa peduliku? Kafe tak terlalu ramai dan mereka juga pasti sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing," uajar Vernon.

"Ya ya ya, kau dan segudang alasanmu. Aku sudah hafal diluar kepalaku,"

"Kau memang pintar Choi Seungkwan," ujar Vernon sambil mencubit pipi gembil keaksihnya.

"Margaku masih Boo tuan Choi. Berhenti menggantinya seenakmu,"

"Sebentar lagi juga akan berubah,"

"Ishhh menyebalkan," ujarnya. "Cepat temui Wonwoo hyung. Dia sudah menunggumu diatas," lanjut Seungkwan.

"Baiklah aku tinggal dulu. Jangan genit dengan pelanggan pria okay. Aku tak sanggup bila harus kehilanganmu,"

"Menggelikan Choi Vernon, cepat pergi sana,"

"Baiklah,"

Vernon berjalan meninggalkan kekasinya. Menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga untuk menemui kekasih sepupunya.

Matanya dengan mudah menemukan sosok itu. Dimeja biasa dekat jendela yang menghadap kejalanan. Sosok itu memandang kosong kearah luar jendela. Mengundang tatapan sendu dari seorang Vernon.

Suara derit kursi yang ditarik mengalihkan atensi Wonwoo yang tak lepas dari pemandangan dibalik kaca sedari tadi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Hyung,"

"Ani, aku juga baru saja datang," senyum tipis diberikannya pada Vernon.

"Kau mau memesan sesuatu?"

"Tak perlu hyung, aku akan makan malam dengan Seungkwan setelah ini,"

"Ahhh Seungkwannie, Kulihat hubungan kalian semakin baik," ujarnya "Membuatku sedikit iri," ujar Wonwoo sambil memberikan senyumnya.

"Senyummu palsu hyung dan itu terlihat jelek,"

Ucapan namja didepannya membuat Wonwoo kembali menunjukkan wajah datarnya. Tangannya menggapai cangkir kopi miliknya. Menyesap perlahan cairan pekat tersebut.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah mengirimnya dan memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau paman sudah melihat semuanya," jelas Vernon.

Senyum tipis terulas dibibir indahnya. "Baguslah, kau memang bisa diandalkan Vernonie,"

"Aku bahkan menyaksikan sendiri saat paman menghajar Seungcheol hyung,"

Tangannnya berhenti diudara. Sejenak menggenggam erat cangkir yang digenggamnya. Vernon bisa melihatnya. Sorot mata penuh kekhawatiran yang ditunjukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya," lirih Wonwoo.

"Hah," Vernon menghela nafasnya lelah. "Hyung kumohon hentikan,"

"Apa yang harus kuhentikan?"

"Semuanya. Berhanti menjadi jahat dan kembalilah seperti Wonwoo hyung yang kukenal dulu,"

"Jadi menurutmu aku jahat? Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Bukan begitu Hyung, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia,"

"Maka dari itu aku harus mempertahankan Seungcheol Hyung,"

"Hyung-"

"Kau tak mengerti apapun Vernon jadi lebih baik kau diam," ujarnya. "Bukankah yang berbuat salah harus mendapat hukuman?" tanya Wonwoo retoris. "Aku, akan menghancurkan kebahagian mereka seperti mereka menghancurkan kebahagianku. Anggap saja itu hukuman dariku untuk mereka," lanjutnya.

Wonwoo menghabiskan sisa kopi di cangkirnya lantas berdiri setelah dirinya menganggap bahwa percakapan ini telah berakhir.

"Hyung, aku sungguh tak menegenali dirimu yang sekarang,"

Ucapan terakhir dari Vernon yang didengar oleh Wonwoo. Sebelum dirinya berjalan meninggalkan sepupu kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Seungkwan melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan keluar dari kafe. Niatnya untuk menyapa terpaksa diurungkan saat melihat wajah kelewat dingin milik Wonwoo. Lebih parah dari ketika hyung manisnya itu memasuki kafe miliknya.

Seungkwan memanggil salah satu karyawannya. Memintanya untuk menjaga meja kasir sementara dirinya berjalan menuju lantai atas untuk menemui kekasihnya. Dia yakin kalau kekasihnya pasti tak kalah kalut dengan Wonwoo. Secara garis besar, Seungkwan tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Wonwoo.

Dan benar dugaannya tentang sang kekasih. Raut wajah penuh lelah milik kekasihnya menyambut kedatangannya. Seungkwan menarik kursi dihadapan kekasihnya. Menduduki tempat yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Wonwoo. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Bisa dirasakannya kalau Vernon sedikit tersentak.

"Seungkwanniee," ujar Vernon lirih.

"Mau berbagi cerita denganku?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mengelus punggung tangan kekasihnya.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh," jawabnya. "Ayo ikut aku," Seungkwan menarik tangan Vernon. Menuntunnya menuju ruang kerja miliknya.

Mereka butuh privasi untuk membicarakan segalanya. Karna dirinya yakin bukan hanya bercerita yang dibutuhkan Vernon untuk membuatnya tenang.

Maka disinilah mereka, duduk disofa berdua. Dengan posisi Seungkwan yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Vernon. Jangan lupa dengan tangannya yang masih aktif mengelus punggung tangan kekasihnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Wonwoo hyung? Aku melihatnya keluar dengan wajah dingin. Bahkan dia tidak menyapaku seperti biasanya," tanya Seungkwan.

"Hah," Vernon menghela nafasnya. "Aku sudah membantu Wonwoo hyung berbuat jahat," jelasnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku membantunya menyarahkan semua bukti hubungan Seungcheol hyung dengan Jeonghan hyung pada paman Choi. Bahkan aku menyaksikan bagaimana paman Choi menghajar Seungcheol hyung. Dan aku merasa bersalah," jelasnya.

Seungkwan masih diam karna dia tahu Vernon belum menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Aku membicarakan segalanya tadi dengan Wonwoo hyung. Aku lelah melihat senyum palsu dibibirnya. Aku lelah melihat Wonwoo hyung terluka seperti itu. Tapi aku juga tak sanggup jika harus menyakiti sepupuku lebih dari ini. Aku memintanya untuk berhenti, tapi dia menolaknya. Wonwoo hyung tetap bersikeras untuk menghancurkan mereka berdua dan mempertahankan Seungcheol hyung. Aku tak mau Wonwoo hyung menjadi orang jahat, aku ingin dia bahagia. Apa aku salah?" tanyanya sambil menatap kearah Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mengubah posisinnya menjadi menghadap Vernon.

"Kau tidak salah sayang, kau sudah melakukan hal terbaik sebisamu. Tapi kumohon jika Wonwoo hyung memintamu melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini kau harus menolaknya," pinta Seungkwan.

"Wonwoo hyung menjadi jahat karna dirinya sudah terlalu lelah disakiti. Tapi dia sendiri yang memilih jalan menyakitkan ini. Kita hanya bisa memberinya nasihat dan itu urusannya apa dia mau mendengarkannya atau tidak. Jangan terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan mereka. Aku yakin akan ada saatnya mereka semua menemukan kebahagiannya masing-masing. Yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berdoa agar hal itu datang secepatnya. Kau mengertikan Choi Vernon," ujar Seungkwan sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Vernon bisa jatuh dalam pesona Boo Seungkwan. Kekasihnya bisa memberikan ketenangan didalam kekalutannya. Senyum terukir dibibirnya. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi berisi milik sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu Seungkwannie,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Vernonie, "

Dan ciuman manis mendarat dibibir Seungkwan. Bahkan Vernon menambahkan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menepikan mobilnya. Tak sanggup untuk fokus menyetir. Perasaannya sungguh kalut. Batinnya benar-benar tersiksa. Dirinya tak mau menjadi sosok yang jahat.

Tapi mengingat segala luka yang sudah mereka berikan membuatnya sesak. Mengaharuskan dirinya menjadi sosok yang berbeda agar mereka bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Mereka tak pantas bahagia," gumamnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada stir mobil miliknya.

Kata-kata terakhir yang dikeluar oleh Vernon terngiang kembali. Mengusik segala niat jahatnya. Membuatnya kembali ragu pada segala hal yang dilakukannya.

"Aku sendiri bahkan tak mengenal diriku yang sekarang," ujarnya lirih sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas stir. Genggaman tangannya mulai mengendur. Tergantikan oleh bahunya yang terlihat naik-turun dan isakan lirih yang mulai terdengar.

"Kenapa takdirku begitu menyedihkan, " gumamnya.

.

.

.

Seungcheol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Pikirannya kalut saat mendengar isak tangis milik Jeonghan yang meneleponnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Mobil yang dikendarainya berhenti didepan rumah Jeonghan. Segera dirinya keluar mobil dan sedikit berlari memasuki rumah Jeonghan.

Seunghceol berlari menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. Tujuannya hanya satu, kamar tidur milik Jeonghan. Dirinya mengatur nafasnya sejenak kemudian tangannya terulur untuk meraih gagang pintu.

Ceklek~

Dan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini mampu membuatnya terdiam. Kakinya bergerak kaku memasuki kamar itu. Pandangannya mengedar melihat kesegala arah. Sampai pandangannya melihat sosok yang sedang duduk dengan memeluk kedua kakinya dipojok kamar.

Segera dirinya berlari menghampiri sosok itu. Mengangkat kepala Jeonghan dan melihat wajah berantakan milik kekasihnya. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari sepasang mata milik malaikatnya.

"Seungcheol," panggilnya ditengah isak tangis. "Aku takut,"

Seungcheol memeluk kekasihnya erat. Mencoba menenangkan dang kekasih.

"Sst, tenanglah ada aku disini,"

"Hiksss aku takut," lirihnya. "Aku takut Seungcheol," ulangnya terus-menerus.

Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan lebih erat. Mencoba menenangkannya. Tak baik untuk Jeonghan dan bayinya kalau dia terus -menerus menangis. Seungcheol tak akan meminta penjelasan dari Jeonghan. Karna dirinya yakin kalau ayahnya lah yang berada dibalik semua ini.

"Lebih baik kau tinggal dulu bersamaku Jeonghan, "

"Dirumahmu?"

"Tidak. Kita akan tinggal di apartementku,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kamarku?"

"Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membereskan semuanya. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya,"

Jeonghan menghentikan tangisnya walau isakannya masih samar terdengar. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan betapa terkejutnya melihat wajah kekasihnya dipenuhi lebam. Bahkan bekas darah diujung bibirnya bisa terlihat jelas olehnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus luka di wajah Seungcheol.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Dari mana kau mendapatkan luka ini?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Bukan hal yang serius," jawab Seungcheol.

"Kau bohong, aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Kumohon cerita padaku Seungcheol. Siapa yang membuat luka ini hikss," Jeonghan tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Sssst, jangan menangis," ibu jarinya menghapus air mata kekasihnya yang mengalir turun. "Aku akan cerita. Nanti, saat kita sampai di apartementku, "

"Kau janji?"

"Aku janji sayang," ujar Seungcheol "Jadi, berhentilah menangis. Baby pasti akan sedih jika tau mommy -nya menangis," lanjut Seungcheol sambil mengelus perut Jeonghan.

"Hiks, baiklah aku hiks tak akan hiks nangis lagi, "

Seungcheol tersenyum melihat Jeonghan yang berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang, " ajak Seungcheol.

"Obati dulu lukamu, "

"Nanti saja di Apartementku, "

Dan Seungcheol berjalan keluar dengan Jeonghan dalam gendongannya. Mulai detik ini dirinya berjanji akan menjaga Jeonghan dengan nyawanya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menentang keinginan Ayahnya. Baginya Jeonghan dan calon anak merekalah yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang. Tak peduli dengan keluarganya bahkan pada Wonwoo kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu sedang fokus menonton pertandingan sepak bola di televisinya. Sampai bunyi bel apartementnya berbunyi dan mengusik waktu menontonnya.

"Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini," gumamnya saat melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjuk pada angka 11.

Mingyu berajak menuju pintu tanpa mematikan televisinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat sosok yang dicintainya berdiri didepan pintunya.

"Hai, "

"Wonwoo hyung? Ada apa malam-malam kesini?"

"Apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi temanku?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja ini sudah larut malam,"

"Hah," Wonwoo menghela nafas. "Aku bawa soju. Jadi ayo temani aku minum," ujarnya lalu menerobos masuk apartement Mingyu.

Wonwoo berjalan santai memasuki ruang tengah. Menaruh kantong berisi beberapa botol soju diatas meja. Sedangkan dirinya duduk diatas karpet bulu dan berandar pada sofa.

Mingyu yakin ada yang tak beres dengan Wonwoo. Dia sangat mengenal Wonwoo. Namja manis itu paling anti menyentuh minuman beralkohol. Dan sekarang Wonwoo dengan entengnya menawarkan untuk minum bersama.

Mingyu pasrah, dirinya lalu berjalan kearah dapur setelah menutup pintu kembali. Mengambil dua gelas kecil khusus untuk meminum keruang tengah dengan beberapa cemilan yang masih tersisa dikulkasnya.

Mingyu duduk disebelah Wonwoo. Matanya tertuju pada namja yang sekarang sedang menuangkan soju pada kedua gelas didepannya.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah hyung?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hanya sedikit masalah kecil, " jawab Wonwoo lalu mulai meneguk soju miliknya.

"Kau tak mau cerita?"

"Tak penting, jadi tak perlu kuceritakan," jawabnya.

Mingyu menyerah. Menyuruh Wonwoo membagi kisahnya itu sulit. Dia itu tipe namja tertutup. Dirinya lebih memilih menyembunyikan lukanya agar orang lain tak menganggapnya lemah.

Dan Wonwoo yang selalu berusaha tegar adalah sosok yang dibenci Mingyu.

Setengah jam berlalu dan Wonwoo sudah berhenti minum saat dirinya mulai merasa lusing. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang toleransi alkoholnya tinggi. Dirinya masih baik-baik saja seolah dia tak meminum soju sedikitpun.

"Aku benci diriku yang sekarang,"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang meringkuk disampingnya.

"Aku jahat Gyu," gumamnya lagi. "Aku menyuruh Vernon memberitahukan hubungan Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung pada paman Choi, "

Mingyu masih terdiam mendengarkan segala cerita Wonwoo.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Paman Choi menghajar Seungcheol hyung hahaha," lanjutnya.

"Tapi kenapa rasanya hiks malah menyesakkan," ujarnya lagi sambil semakin erat memeluk kedua kakinya dan tanpa sadar menangis. Aku bahkan tak mengenali diriku yang sekarang, bahkan Vernon pun bilang seperti itu padaku,"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah hyung," ujar Mingyu, "Tinggalkan Seungcheol hyung, " lanjutnya.

Perkataan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok disampingnya.

"Berhenti?" gumam Wonwoo, "Jika semudah itu, aku sudah lama berhenti. Ini terlalu sulit Gyu, aku tak bisa, "

"Bukan tak bisa tapi kau tak mau, "

"Kau tak mengerti Mingyu. Seungcheol hyung itu Cinta peratamku. Dia yang mengenalkanku pada Cinta. Dia yang mengajarkanku kalau dunia tak sekejam yang kupikir. Dia yang selalu ada disaat aku kesepian. Dia segalanya bagiku Mingyu hiks, aku tak bisa hiks melepaskannya," jelas Wonwoo sambil menangis.

Mingyu mengepalkan telapak tangannya. Mencoba menahan amarahnya. Andai dulu dirinya tak bersikap pengecut dan berani untuk mendekati Wonwoo. Mungkin namja dihadapannya ini tak akan menangis tersedu untuk orang sebrengsek Seungcheol.

Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Wonwoo. Tak lama lumatan-lumatan kecil diberikannya pada Wonwoo. Mingyu mulai melepaskan ciumannya saat dirinya tak lagi mendengar suara tangisan milik Wonwoo.

Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus sisa-sisa air mata pada pipi Wonwoo. Membuat sang pemilik perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

Kedua mata itu saling bertatapan

"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Sudah sejak lama, bahkan lebih dulu dari pada Seungcheol hyung yang menyukaimu. Tak bisakah kau membuka hatimu dan berpaling padaku? "

.

.

.

.

.

T. B. C

Masih adakah yang menggu cerita ini? Hehehe,

Ini udah berapa kali direvisi dan maaf kalau hasilnya ga memuaskan.

Oh ya cuman mau bolangkalau kedepannya aku bakal update di wattpad. Jadi bolehlah kepoin Wattpad aku namanya sama ko kaya ini. Whirlwindsmeanie.

Oke sip,

Sepertinya beberapa chap lagi bakal end.


End file.
